Have Faith In Me
by Relised
Summary: There is only one person who knows everything about Dave Karofsky. But as his whole world starts to fall apart, maybe one more person could start to understand.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first time writing a fanfiction at all, so I hope you guys like it._

_I don't own Glee or any of the songs. _

* * *

**Have Faith In Me: Prologue**

People thought they knew everything there was to know about Dave Karofsky. They thought he was a dumb jock who lived for football and hockey, a homophobe, and a jerk who tormented everyone who was just a little bit different. He made the lives of everyone in the Glee club a living hell, and he couldn't care less about what they thought about him.

But there was a lot that people didn't know about Dave Karofsky. Like how behind closed doors he was a huge momma's boy and his little sister Grace was his entire world. Like how he was terrified about what would happen if he was outed as being gay. He was afraid of what his father, who appeared to be a soft spoken person, would do if he found out. No one knew that he spent most of his free time day dreaming of one Kurt Hummel, and wondering how he could ever make it up to the poor boy for every wrong thing he had ever done to him.

There was one person who did know everything about Dave Karofsky, however. Her name was Allie Dawson, and they had been best friends since they were in kindergarten. While they had been playing in the sand box Dave had stolen the bucket Allie was playing with. She quickly retaliated by throwing a plastic shovel at his head. If you look closely along his hair line you could still see the slight scar from where he had had to get 4 tiny stitches. Even though she had made him bleed (and cry, but he would deny it if anyone asked), Dave instantly admired Allie and her ability to stand up for herself. From that day on they had been best friends.

If anyone asked about her parents, Allie would immediately tell them that her father had died when she was very young and that she had grown up with her hard working mother and headstrong older brother. Dave was one of the few people that knew that Allie's father was still alive. He had had a drug addiction, and instead of listening to her mother's pleas for him to go to rehab he had instead left the family when Allie was only four. Because her mother had to work so hard to provide for her two children, her brother, Luke, had taken care of her while her mother slept or worked as many extra shifts as she could find.

After meeting Dave, Allie and Dave would spend every day together. They would walk to and from school together and work on homework in Dave's kitchen. They knew everyone of each other's secrets. Allie was the first person that Dave told he thought he was gay. She had simply laughed and said "I wondered when you were going to figure that out."

Both Dave and Allie knew it was important to keep Dave's sexuality a secret. His place on the football team, his so called "friends" at the high school, his reputation, and his family were on the line if anyone found out. While his father seemed to be a soft spoken, open-minded individual to an outsider, Paul Karofsky was very outspoken about homosexuals to his family and Allie. Dave was terrified that if his father were to find out, that Paul might kick him out, or worse. Dave wouldn't put it past his father to cause him physical pain.

So Allie kept his secret. She put up with his obsessive theories that this was all a phase. That Hummel had tricked him into this. She had slept with him when he insisted that "all he needed was a piece of ass to prove to his subconscious that he really, really liked girls." It hadn't worked, of course. Currently the pair were in a "pretend relationship." They had even made it Facebook official. She wore his sweatshirts and jersey's. She had a button with his football picture that she wore on game days. She held his hand as they walked down the hall, and to everyone else they appeared to be this perfectly happy couple.

It didn't bother Allie that Dave was secretly in love with Kurt Hummel. This was all a pretend relationship after all. She would do anything to keep her best friend safe from his self and everyone else at McKinley, even if it meant sacrificing a relationship where she was with someone who could really love her and wasn't running like a scared little boy. She would do this for Dave, if no one else.

* * *

_**AN**: I hope you guy liked it. Please review and give me some feed back._

_-Rachel_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Glee or any of the songs_

_

* * *

_

**Have Faith In Me: Chapter 1**

"Hit me, 'cause it's not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!"

It was like one of Dave's fantasies, or maybe more like a nightmare. Kurt Hummel was in his face screaming at him, almost as if he had finally snapped. Dave knew he had been taking the tormenting pretty far. He heard Puck say the other day that Hummel had a couple of bruised ribs from all the locker shoves and that he was pretty much terrified of Dave. While it kept Dave's secret hidden, he felt horrible that the boy he was madly in love with was afraid of him. And while he wanted nothing more than to hold the boy close to him and make him understand that he didn't mean it, Dave new that he had to hide his true feelings for now. It was for his own safety.

"Get outta my face!" He yelled, hoping that Kurt would listen. He really didn't want to do anything he would regret if he had any kind of choice in the matter.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" Kurt yelled. And before he knew what he was doing, Dave was leaning in and roughly grabbing Kurt's face to pull him closer and his lips were smashing against the smaller boys. He squeezed his eyes close and hoped that Kurt was enjoying this just as much as he was. He pulled away, whimpered, and quickly leaned in for a second kiss only to have a terrified looking Kurt push him a way. Whimpering again he slammed his fist into the nearby locker before quickly fleeing the locker room.

* * *

Kurt was shocked as he watched David Karofsky quickly run from the locker room. He had been so sure about what he was doing when he had gotten Blaine's "courage" text, and he hadn't even thought about what the consequences could be if he provoked the larger boy. But anything Kurt could have imagined was nothing compared to what had actually happened. Karofsky had kissed him. Dave Karofsky, the straightest boy in all of William McKinley High School, had kissed Kurt Hummel, the only out gay person in all of William McKinley High School. What had just happened?

Surprisingly, Kurt wasn't as disgusted as he probably should have been. If you thought about it, jocks were kind of Kurt's type. I mean look at Finn. However someone so far in the closest that he probably had daily conversations with Aslan was an entire different thing. And there was the fact that Dave, no not Dave-Karofsky, made his life a living hell every single day and that just being around him made Kurt a little scared. There was no way Kurt could be attracted to that monster, right?

But he was curious. Was Dave gay or possibly bi? Did anyone else know? Was Dave willing to come out? Was he scared? If he himself was gay, then why did he torment Kurt for being gay, too? Why had Dave kissed him instead of hitting him? So many questions were running around Kurt's head and he knew he was going to have a head ache soon. Wiping away the tears he hadn't realized he'd shed, Kurt left the locker room knowing one thing for sure: he had _a lot_ to tell Blaine.

* * *

"_I wanna hold your hand so tight, I'm gonna break my wrists.  
And when the vultures sing tonight, I'm gonna join right in.  
I'll sing along, oh.  
Because I don't know any other song.  
I'll sing along, but I'm barely hanging on.  
No, I'm barely hanging on.  
By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone.  
And now there's nothing to do but scream at the drunken moon."_

Allie had known something was wrong when Dave had texted her that he would be waiting in the car and that he needed to talk, ASAP. Being the best fake boyfriend ever, he always waited by her locker after school to walk her to his car and then he drove her home before hurrying back to the school for football or hockey. It was weird that he didn't wait for her.

When she got to the car Dave was singing at the top of his longs, another strange thing considering Dave only sang in the shower. She had heard him a few times and had begged him to sing for her. He had told her "that's gay" and refused to. The fact that he was singing so openly in the middle of the high school parking lot where anyone could hear him was worrying. But the most worrying thing was the red, puffy eyes that Dave was currently sporting, along with a stuffy nose to match. While some people could manage to still look hot while crying, Dave Karofsky was not one of those people. When he noticed Allie in the car, he quickly turned the radio off and wiped roughly at his eyes, refusing to look at her.

"What happened?" Allie asked worriedly as she grabbed for his hand with one of hers and used the other hand to turn Dave's head to face her.

"I- I- I-" Dave stuttered trying to pull his face away from her soft hands. "I fucked up," he finally whispered, looking nothing but vulnerable which was a look that Dave could probably never pull off and still look manly. He looked like a pouty little child and Allie was instantly worried. Images of a dead Kurt Hummel popped into her head and she couldn't help but be afraid that maybe this time Dave had gone too far with his tormenting of the smaller boy.

"What did you do, Davey?" she asked gently, fearing what his answer would be. He took in a shuddering breath before launching into his story.

"He-he followed me into the locker room after I shoved him again and started getting into my face. Yelling at me and calling me names, really provoking me you know? And I warned him. I warned him! I kept telling him not to push me! But he kept yelling at me and he had his finger in my face telling me things I already knew," Dave said, his whole body shaking with unshed tears. "And then I don't know what happened. One minute he was yelling at me and I wanted to do nothing more than to smash his face into a locker. And then I was kissing him. And I wanted to kiss him again, but he pushed me away. And I realized how bad I had fucked up. And I just ran. Oh God, Allie. He knows. Kurt knows. The whole school is going to know tomorrow. And someone will tell my dad. Oh God. What am I going to do?"

Allie and Dave had been best friends for around ten years now, and she had never seen her best friend this afraid before. And unlike the many times she had helped him before, this time Allie had no idea how to fix this. She didn't know how to take it back or prevent Kurt from telling without digging themselves into a bigger mess. So she squeezed his hand in a way she hoped was comforting.

"It's going to be okay, Davey," she told the shaking boy. "Maybe Kurt won't tell. Or maybe no one will believe him."

"I can't believe I let it get this far out of hand," Dave whispered, squeezing her hand back. "I just want this to all be easier."

Dave stared off towards the other side of the parking lot where Kurt Hummel was climbing into his Navigator. He wondered what the boy thought of him, or if the boy was going to tell everyone he knew. Dave knew that if Kurt told his soon to be step-brother what happened, Finn and Puck would be on his ass the next day. With a heavy sigh, he let go of Allie's hand long enough to put his truck into gear before holding her hand in a death grip. He had no idea what was going to happen next, and that scared Dave most of all.

* * *

_**AN**: I hope you guys liked this. Please review and give me some feedback._

_The song Dave was singing in the car was "Bulletproof Love" by Pierce The Veil_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews guys! This chapter has a little risqué scene between Allie and Dave, just a warning. It might seem a little awkward, but I'm not used to writing such scenes._

_I don't own Glee_

_

* * *

_

**Have Faith In Me: Chapter 2**

Dave was just like any other boy and as far as we concerned, sex fixed everything. So after pacing around his room for ten minutes, breaking down into body racking sobs for a good five, and then punching the wall a couple times, Dave turned to Allie and simply said: "Let have sex again."

Allie rolled her eyes but didn't say no. Hey, she had needs, too, and having a boyfriend who was really gay meant that the times that he would agree to have sex were few and far between. So maybe now wasn't exactly the greatest time to have sex, but she was going to go with it. She quickly got out of her jeans and laid back on Dave's bed _hoping_ that this would go better than the last time they had had sex.

It had been about a month ago and Dave had been sure that if he had sex with a girl just one more time that he could convince himself he was straight. Allie, of course, knew this wasn't true, but she rarely told Dave no about anything. So they had awkwardly fumbled around on Dave's bed for what felt like hours. Dave hadn't been able to get an erection for the longest time, and when he finally did it hadn't lasted long. The whole fiasco had ended with Dave freaking out and locking himself in the bathroom where he cried for ten minutes realizing that he really was gay. Allie never brought the situation up because it had been a rough night. _'Anything can be better than that,_' she told herself as Dave began kissing her gently.

Allie returned the kiss roughly, running her tongue along his bottom lip until he opened his mouth enough for her tongue to gain entry. She ran her hands along his muscles, squeezing every now and then. She broke free of his lips long enough to pull Dave's shirt over his head and started littering his neck and collar bones with kisses while he struggled to get out of his suddenly too tight jeans. She bit down on the skin at the crook of his neck and sucked just slightly. She knew better by now than to suck hard enough to leave a mark. As her tongue ran across his skin, Dave moaned and bucked his hips into hers. Allie continued to run her hands along his broad chest, her fingers tracing the outline of his abs. One hand left his chest and ghosted around his dick. He moaned before pulling her hand away and asking her if she was ready. She nodded, looking up at him through her eye lashes, and gasped slightly as Dave pushed into her.

'_This is so much better than last time_,' Allie thought as her and Dave got into a grove as he pushed in and pulled back over and over again. She knew it was wrong, but it just felt so right that she didn't want to stop.

"Harder," she moaned as Dave began moving faster. Her hands ran from his chest to his back and then up to his shoulders. She kept one hand there as the other moved up to intertwine in his short hair. As always, the whole situation didn't last long and soon Dave's rhythm became more erratic and he came inside of her. Although Allie probably could have gone a lot longer, she quickly followed with her own climax and lay panting next to Dave. After a few moments of silence, she finally spoke.

"Davey? Why do we keep having sex when we both know you don't enjoy it?" she asked while running her fingers along the muscle in his arms.

"Hey, I kept it up this time!" He argued.

"Yeah, that's because you have a poster of Armie Hammer without his shirt on taped on the wall behind me," Allie mumbled.

"Oh yeah. Don't let me forget to take that done when you leave. I don't want Dad to see it," Dave said with a grin. Noticing the annoyed look on Allie's face, he quickly changed his tone. "What's the matter, babe?"

"I love you, you know that right?" Allie asked. "And I'll keep doing this as long as you need me to. I'll keep pretending that I'm your girlfriend and that this doesn't all suck. But you are going to come out eventually, right?"

Dave sighed and quickly rolled off the bed away from Allie. He sat perched on the edge with is head in his hands, wishing he could avoid this conversation even though he knew they needed to have it. He knew Allie really liked Noah Puckerman, but that she would never go for it as long as she was helping Dave. Their friendship always had and would always be first in her mind, even if that meant sacrificing being truly happy who wasn't some closeted gay guy who was afraid of everyone finding out.

"I'm going to, I promise. I-I just haven't figured out how. I think...Just let me wait until this summer. So that why by the time we go back to school in the fall it will be old news. Just please wait until the end of the year, Allie. I promise. I love you." He reached across the bed and squeezed her hand, giving her a small smile even though his lower lip quivered threating to have him in tears again.

"Okay," Allie whispered squeezing his hand in return. As Dave laid back down beside her, she cuddled into his side while she sent a text to her brother saying that she was going to stay at Dave's tonight. She knew Luke wouldn't care since she did this all the time. After another heavy sigh, she drifted off to sleep worrying about what would come of her best friend.

* * *

Kurt Hummel knew a lot of things. He was pretty much fluent in French, he knew the words to every song from almost every musical on Broadway, and he knew every word from all the Harry Potter movies. He could get grease out of his cuticles, change the oil and a tire in a car, and had been playing the piano since he was five. And now there was one thing that Kurt and Kurt alone seemed to know: David Karofsky was gay.

Kurt was pacing around the library at McKinley when Blaine finally ran inside, slightly out of breath. His eyes looked panicked as he quickly searched the room for the smaller boy. Kurt had sent him one simple text message: _I confronted Karofsky. And something…bad happened. Can you come here?_ _Please? _And that was all it had taken for Blaine to go running out of Warbler practice, shouting a half-ass apology to Wes and David as he ran, and jump in his car taken the quickest route to Lima. Blaine had began to second guess his decision to tell Kurt to confront the jock on the hour drive, and every worst possible scenario had played through his head.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he? What happened?" Blaine questioned as Kurt finally stopped pacing and sat down heavily on a nearby chair.

"No, he didn't hurt me," Kurt began, swallowing nervously. "He shoved me again and I just had enough. So I followed him to the locker room and started yelling at him, calling him out for all the stuff he'd been doing to me. And he kept warning me, telling me to get out of his face and not to push him. But I kept yelling about how ordinary he was and how he was just scared. And he seemed to just snap. I thought he was going to hit me, but then he just leaned in and kissed me. And I was so shocked and scared that I didn't know what to do. And then he tried to kiss me again, but I pushed him a way. He hit the locker and then just took off."

By this point, Kurt was crying in earnest. He hadn't meant to push the boy so far. He just wanted to know why Dave kept bothering him. '_Wait. When did Karofsky become Dave in my mind? It's Karofsky, get it right Kurt!_'

"But he didn't hit you, right Kurt?" Blaine asked, waving his hands above Kurt's body but not actually toughing him in case something hurt. When Kurt shook his head 'no,' Blaine sighed and said: "Well this all makes so much more sense now. He was picking on you because he liked you. He's probably just confused and afraid of what's going on in his mind now and has decided to take it out on the closest target; you. You're the only out, proud gay person he's subjected to and he's jealous!"

Kurt stared at Blaine like he had lost his mind. True, everything he was saying made sense. But how did Da-Karofsky being jealous of him make it okay to make his life a living hell each day? Noticing the look on Kurt's face, Blaine raised a hand to hopefully keep the peace.

"I'm not saying how he's treated you is justified. I'm just saying that it makes sense. Maybe we could talk to him? We've both been there-in the closet and afraid of what people were going to think if we just suddenly came out. And he probably has a bigger reputation than both you and I. He's a football player, a known jock and people expect him to be straight. He probably thinks this isn't normal and wants to keep it from everyone, to keep himself straight. Maybe we could talk to him and let him know he's not alone, that he can rely on us. What do you think Kurt?"

Kurt wasn't sure what he thought. In his head he knew he shouldn't drag Dave out of the closet. He knew that the boy was scared and that pretending to be straight was safe for him. While Kurt didn't know much about the jock, he knew about his parents. His father was very religious and outspoken about homosexuals. Kurt could just imagine that the boy thought he was a freak and that if he came out his father was going to kick him out. But Blaine was right, wasn't he? Maybe all Dave needed was to have someone there for him. Maybe if he could admit it to someone who's been there before, he could admit it to himself and then others. Blaine just had to be right.

"Um…Yeah. Maybe we could talk to him tomorrow?" Kurt said, although he instantly regretted it.

"Awesome!" Blaine exclaimed, pulling Kurt in for a quick hug. "My classes end early tomorrow, so I can be here by the time your last class gets out. Then we confront him before he goes home, okay? I've got to back to Dalton now, though. I didn't give much explanation as to why I was leaving and I just missed Warbler practice. I'll text you when I get here tomorrow. Bye Kurt!"

And just like that Blaine was gone, leaving Kurt with a very uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Dear Gaga, I hope were doing the right thing," He whispered before walking out to the parking lot. He wanted nothing more than to take a long nap, and that's exactly what he did when he got home.

* * *

_**AN**: I hope you guys like this chapter. I have had a couple reviews hoping that Kurt wouldn't go to Dalton and I'm sorry to say that he is going to go. But only for a little while! He will be back to McKinley as soon as possible, I promise!_

_Please review and let me know what you think_

_-Rachel_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Glee_

_

* * *

_

**Have Faith In Me: Chapter 3**

Dave was having a really bad day. He had over slept that morning and had been late picking Allie up for school, leading her to be mad at him. He got pulled over for speeding in a school zone and now had a $65 ticket to pay. He had forgotten that he had a Spanish text that day and he was sure had just failed it, along with the English paper that he knew he had printed out but now couldn't find. Allie finally took pity on him at lunch when he had spilt his tray all over him and stained his favorite shirt. She had snuck into the boys locker room to get one of the spare shirts she knew he kept in there and then snuck into the boys bathroom to sit with him for a couple hours while he locked himself in the stall and cried. Allie had locked the main door just to make sure no one else found out what he was doing. And to make the whole day better, Coach Bieste had stopped him and informed him he would be running extra laps tonight. One for every block he'd missed the past few months. And to be honest, that was a lot.

Needless to say, Dave didn't want to talk to anyone. He was on his way to the locker room to get changed for practice, taking comfort in the fact that Allie had given him some eye drops so he didn't look like he'd been crying for two hours straight. He didn't see Hummel and the other girly boy until it was too late to change paths so he decided to just hear what they had to say. It wasn't like his day could get any worse, right? He was vaguely aware of the fancy boy saying that Kurt had told him what he had done and Kurt saying "you kissed me." He tried to pass it off as having no idea what he was talking about. But as fancy was giving him some heart filled speech about how Dave "wasn't alone," something inside of Dave just snapped and the next thing he knew he had the kid pressed up against the fence.

Dave really wasn't sure what had happened. It wasn't like he had wanted to hurt the kid, he just wanted him to shut up. He only really realized that he had pushed the other boy when Kurt was suddenly shoving him away, yelling "you have to stop this!" And just like that, Dave turned and fled, nervously looking around to see if anyone had noticed.

It scared Dave, realizing how easily he lost control. He didn't want to hurt the other boy. Hell, he obviously didn't want to hurt Kurt. All the larger boy could think of was how he didn't want anyone else to know. Didn't the two gay teens know what could happen to him if anyone else were to find out? His best friend, his teammates, his own father would turn against him. Was that what they wanted to happen to him? Did they want to publicly out him and then sit back and watch as he tried to pick up the pieces of his life? Dave wanted to think that Kurt was a better person than that, but he really didn't want to take the chance. '_I'll just talk to him privately later. Explain the situation. Everything will be fine after that_,' he told himself. He just really hoped it was true.

* * *

Kurt didn't seem to be in a better mood after Blaine and his lunch date. In fact, he seemed in a worse mood, if that was even possible. And even clueless Blaine seemed to understand that something was wrong.

"Did I do something wrong?" The Warbler asked as Kurt continued to pick at his lunch.

"Yes. No. I. I don't know," Kurt mumbled. "I just don't feel like we shouldn't have done that. At Dalton you have that wonderful zero tolerance bullying rule. Here at McKinley, we're not that lucky. And yeah, Karofsky is the big jerk of a bully now. But do you know what would happen if he came out? It would be a much bigger deal to have the manly jock suddenly proclaiming that he liked men than it was when I came out. All of his friends are jocks. If how they treat little me is any standard, imagine what they would do to someone who can fight back, someone they thought was one of them." Kurt shuddered as he thought about the possibilities. "And what about his girlfriend? What if he hasn't had a chance to tell her yet? I like Allie, Blaine. I don't want her to get hurt by this. And then there's his family. Not everyone can have such an understanding dad like me. I've heard about his father. He tries to come across as this quiet, God fearing man, but Paul Karofsky is one of the biggest homophobes in Lima. What if something happened to Dave just because his dad couldn't bear the thought of having a gay son? If he got hurt because he was forced out before he was ready…I don't think I could live with myself."

After Kurt had finished his speech, he laid his head and his arms and cried. Why did it have to be him? Didn't he have enough to worry about between school, his father being sick, glee, sectionals, bullying, and being the only out gay at McKinley without having to worry about Dave Karofsky on top of it? Why couldn't Karofsky have a crush on someone else so Kurt wouldn't feel guilty? '_It had to be you, Kurt_,' the voice in his head that sounded a lot Mr. Shu said. '_You're the only one who's gone through this before_.'

* * *

Looking at a distraught Kurt Hummel was something that Blaine Anderson hoped he would never have to go through again. The smaller boy who was normally so put together was falling apart in front of his eyes, and Blaine was not a fan. But Blaine could understand why the boy was miserable. The boy had been bullied for years, and now he had to deal with the fact that the bully was gay, and liked him (like_, liked him_ liked him). And there was always the possibility of accidently outing the boy that was weighing heavy on Kurt's shoulders. Blaine whole heartedly believed that no one should be outed like that, and waited to hear what Kurt thought they should do next. After waiting for what felt like hours, Blaine finally flat out asked:

"What do you want to do now?"

Kurt looked up from where he had his head buried and locked eyes with the attractive boy sitting across from him. He let Blaine's looks and snug fitting uniform distract him from the fact that his life was such a mess for just a moment before sighing. He had to focus on what was best for Dave right now, not on hat he would do to Blaine if he ever got him behind locked doors. '_Focus, Kurt_!' he screamed at himself inside his head.

"Let's just leave him alone. No confronting him in the middle of a crowded hall. That's just asking for trouble. I'll talk to him later, try to catch him alone. Figure out what he wants to do. There's no use forcing him out, because that's not going to help anyone in the long wrong. I'll figure something out. Don't worry about it, Blaine. But thanks for helping. I'm sorry he pushed you, I'm sure he was just scared. And thanks for being there for me. You have no idea what it means to me."

And with that Kurt pulled the other boy into a tight hug before turning and walking away. He had a lot to think about, that was for sure.

* * *

When Allie found Dave, he was still running his laps for Coach Bieste. He was huffing loudly and Allie idly hoped that he remembered to put his inhaler back in his gym bag after he had decided to go on a run with her a couple days before. She sat down on the bottom row of the football stands and watched as he seemed to battle some kind of internal struggle while he ran.

Even though her and Dave knew everything about each other, Allie sometimes felt like she couldn't read Dave. There were times when he would show up randomly at her house and ask Luke if it would be okay if he stayed with Allie that night. Luke always said yes and never questioned why the normally outspoken jock suddenly looked like he had seen a ghost. Dave would lay next to Allie on her bed and squeeze her hand in time to his own breathing. She would wait until he seemed ready before finally asking "what happened, Davey?"

It was almost always a fight with his father. Allie knew that Dave worked hard to make his father proud, and that although Paul Karofsky was much smaller than his son in build, Dave was secretly terrified of his father. But every once in a while, Dave would stand up to his father about views that Paul thought were wrong: divorce, sex out of wed-lock, interracial marriages. The two would fight for hours, Dave claimed, until finally Dave couldn't take it anymore and would leave. Although Dave swore his father never hit him, a few times he would come to Allie's room with red marks on the side of his face that looked like someone had slapped him and he never seemed to have an answer as to how it had got there. Although Allie was always worried about Dave at a time like that, she knew that staying quiet and just being there was what Dave really needed.

As she watched her boyfriend run, the look on her face told her that tonight was going to be one of those nights. After finally finishing his laps and desperately sucking on his inhaler for what seemed like far too long to be healthy, Dave was finally permitted to leave for the day. He walked into the bleachers and sat down next to Allie, blindly reaching for her hand. She quickly pulled him into a hug and asked if his day had gotten any better from the last time she had seen him. He laughed bitterly before telling her about his run in with Kurt and some guy from a private school.

"They could have outed me. Right there in the hallway! Do you know how many people were walking past us? And he just says 'you kissed me' without trying to keep his voice down at all. And they kept saying how they understood and that there were people here for me. That 'I wasn't alone.' And I just snapped and pushed that other guy against the fence. I didn't want to hurt him, I swear I didn't! I just wanted him to stop talking where people could hear him!" Dave started talking faster as he obviously got more panicked. "And then Kurt pushed me off of that private school guy. And he just looked so disgusted with me. And that hurt, Allie, a lot more than it should. I just want him to understand. I just want him to want me like I want him…"

The boy trailed off and tears started to fall from his eyes. Sighing as she pulled him closer to her, Allie assured her best friend that things were going to get better.

"Sometimes, things just have to get worse before they can get better," she whispered as she pulled Dave into a standing position and quickly led him to his truck. She sat him down in the passenger seat before taking his keys and driving. She called Mrs. Karofsky to let her know that she and Dave were planning on working on homework late and that Dave was just going to stay at the Dawson's residence that night. Mary Karofsky had just laughed and said it would be no big deal.

After getting Dave to her house, she led him upstairs and sat him down on her bed. He seemed to be moving on auto pilot, and even let her take off his letterman jacket and his tennis shoes without any struggle. She pulled her desk chair up in front of him so she could look him in the eyes.

"So what happens next?" She asked. After a long pause, Dave finally answered.

"I don't know. I'm going to try and talk to him tomorrow. Get him alone and apologize for everything and beg him not to tell? It's not manly but I'm desperate. After that? I have absolutely no idea. Start looking for a place to say in case it somehow gets out and dad kicks me out? Look for a place to hide everyday so Az can't kick my ass for being a homo? Kill myself? I really don't know."

"Don't joke about that, Dave. You aren't going to kill yourself, okay? Even if the shit hits the fan and everyone else turns on you, you know I'm going to be there. And I'm not going to let you just give up," Allie exclaimed as she pulled the bigger boy into another hug. They stood there like that for what felt like hours, even after they both started to feel uncomfortable. Pulling away and noticing that Dave had finally stopped crying, she suggested he go take a shower while she ordered them a pizza.

That day, Dave Karofsky was sure that this had been the worse day of his life. He was sure that nothing could ever be worse. Little did he know, he was most definitely wrong.

* * *

_**AN**__: I hope you guys liked it. Please review! _


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Glee_

_

* * *

_

**Have Faith In Me: Chapter 4**

"Good. Because if you tell anyone, I will kill you."

Wait. Wait. What the hell just happened? Dave wanted to beat his head off a wall as he walked away from a completely freaked out Kurt Hummel. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. He was just supposed to ask to talk to Kurt privately and explain what was going on, and ask as nicely as possible if the smaller boy could please, please keep his secret. Threatening the boy's life had never been a part of the plan.

But that morning when Dave had stopped by the locker room to drop of his bag, his male best friend Azimo had pulled him aside and asked why he had been talking to the fag after school the day before. One of the Cheerio's had witnessed Dave, Kurt, and some prep school boy talking. And while Dave wanted to keep things civil, his over active mind started screaming at him that that wasn't' going to happen. Everyone had seen. Kurt was going to tell. And Dave had to stop him.

As Dave ran his 5 extra laps (for being late to practice because he was freaking out in the parking lot about what he had just done), he realized the threatening to kill Kurt had been the dumbest thing he had ever done. And he had done a lot of dumb things in his time. He wondered if maybe he could get the boy to talk to him again so he could reassure the boy that he had been lying, but he thought that was probably doubtful. He also wondered if maybe he could just start ignoring the smaller boy, but he was also worried that Azimo would start to notice and ask question. He sighed and knew he only had once choice and he wasn't happy about it: continue to torment Kurt Hummel.

* * *

If Kurt was going to be honest, he was terrified. Dave Karofsky had just threatened to kill him if he told anyone else about the kiss. Not like Kurt had planned to tell anyone, but still. The larger boy scared him.

Dave's treatment of Kurt seemed to steadily get worse. He had had to pay Puck to take him to the emergency room of the next town over so he could get his ribs x-rayed without his father finding out immediately. He hadn't been surprised when he found out he had two cracked ribs and the fact that breathing, talking, moving, sitting, standing, laying down, and pretty much anything that you needed your chest for hurt suddenly made sense. Putting two and two together, Puck had been pissed to realize that Karofsky was doing this much damage to Kurt, but the smaller boy had begged the juvenile delinquent to just let it go. He said that things were getting better and that he really didn't want Puck to get sent back to juvie. Puck had begrudgingly agreed, but promised to keep an eye out for Kurt.

Kurt gasped slightly when he was shoved into the locker again. He had thrown his hands out to catch himself, and as his wrist throbbed in pain he decided that had been a bad idea. He sighed looking at the swollen limb before picking himself up off the ground. It amazed him that in a hallway full of students, no one seemed to want to help him. 'I guess that's what happens when everyone else is afraid of Dave, too,' he thought to himself. He dragged himself down the hallway wondering if Puck knew how to wrap a sprained wrist…

* * *

Allie was really starting to get worried. Dave was spiraling out of control and she didn't know how much longer she could take care of this by herself. She knew the Noah Puckerman wanted Dave's head on a platter for all the times he had hurt Kurt, and for once she couldn't say she blamed him. She was standing by his locker waiting to talk to him when she saw him looking into the choir room. She knew that Kurt was in there with his father and Finn, teaching both men how to dance for Burt's upcoming wedding. She rolled her eyes as she watched Dave make a limp wrist gesture into the room before turning to walk away with a big grin on his face.

Dave was almost down the hallway to her when Mr. Hummel came running out of the choir room. The mechanic grabbed the jock by his letterman jacket and threw him against a nearby wall, his arm pinning Dave to the wall by his throat. From where she was standing, Allie could see a scared looking Dave struggle a little before accepting his fate. Mr. Hummel continued to yell at Dave about picking on someone his own size until Kurt stepped in, trying to calm the older man and begging "please, you're sick."

Listening to his son, Burt Hummel finally pulled away from Dave, leaving the teen gasping for breath. Allie watched from Dave's locker, terrified as Mr. Hummel immediately took off for the principal's office. Noticing his course, Dave paled instantly as he hurried to Allie. Brushing his hair off his forehead, Allie sighed saying simply "Oh Davey, this isn't going to be good."

* * *

Dave wanted to be expelled. To be kicked out of McKinley permanently. Hell, he would even go to juvie with Puckerman at this point if that meant protecting Kurt Hummel from Dave himself. He kept up appearances as he made rude comments about Kurt making things up about him, but his heart wasn't really behind it.

Although his father appeared calm and confused about his sons actions, Dave could feel the anger radiating off of the older man. And because of this, Dave was scared. What was his father going to do when they got home? The meeting wasn't over yet, what if Kurt managed to still tell his secret? Would his father kill him? Would he rather be a murder than have a gay son?

"He said he'd kill me if I told anyone," Kurt said quietly, keeping his eyes forward.

"If you told anyone what?" Coach Sylvester had asked and Dave had panicked. He could feel his heart beating faster and he frantically tried to meet Kurt's eyes to give one last fear filled plead to the other boy to keep his secret. Finally looking up and locking eyes with Dave, Kurt said simply: "just…that he was picking on me."

Relief fled through Dave and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was almost just as relieved when Coach Sylvester had told him he was expelled. The only thing that he was disappointed in was the fact that this meant he'd never see Kurt again. Giving a small, sad head shake, he met the boy's eyes once more, hoping that Kurt knew how much Dave really loved him.

* * *

When he had been expelled, Dave had thought things were going to get better. But as soon as he got home, he knew this was not the case.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Paul Karofsky screamed at his son, roughly shoving him into a chair kitchen chair. Dave's eyes quickly scanned the room looking for a possible escape route and his heart sped u when he couldn't find one. He had been distracted so he wasn't prepared for when his father's broad hand slapped him across the face. "Are you stupid? Do you want to get arrested? I hate the fag, but you can't threaten his life!"

"I just…I just didn't want you to find out," Dave mumbled, again searching in vain for a quick route out of the kitchen. But his father blocked the only exit and Dave sighed, excepting his fate. 'Should I just do it now? Just tell him I'm gay and in love with Kurt Hummel? If I survive, maybe I can just move in with Allie. Or maybe Kurt will feel sorry for me and let me stay with him?' Dave had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard what his father had said. He gasped when a second unexpected slap came in contact with his face.

"Listen to me, damn it!" His father yelled, getting up closer to Dave's face. "What were you trying to hide from me, boy? And don't lie to me." Dave was vaguely aware that his father had a fist full of Dave's t-shirt and his one foot was wrapped around Dave's in order to keep him from up and leaving.

"I-I-I just. I just." His father's fist collided with the side of his face and Dave saw stars momentarily.

"Spit it out, David," Paul spat at his son. He tightened the grip on Dave's shirt.

"I just didn't want you to know that I couldn't keep a fag in his place!" Dave finally said. 'Damn it, Dave! Why didn't you tell him?' his conscious asked him. 'Because I don't want to die yet,' he answered meekly.

"Sometimes you really disappoint me, David," Paul said quietly. And without warning, he shoved Dave off the chair onto the floor. Dave felt something in his wrist snap as he hit the floor and he moaned in pain as he held it close to his chest. "Be ready by nine tomorrow morning. We're going to the school board to appeal this stupid expulsion. You will wear a suit, and you won't talk unless spoken to, you hear me? Now get out of my sight."

Grabbing a beer out of the fridge, Paul fled the kitchen never noticing the tears running down his sons face.

* * *

Allie was once again scowling through Noah Puckerman's Facebook pictures when she heard her phone vibrate. She thought of ignoring it briefly and just basking in the beautifulness that was a shirtless Puck, but changed her mind when she remembered that she had to wait until Dave came out and was finally okay before she could even think of dating Puck. And it was doubtful he would be interested anyway. She sighed as she unlocked her phone and smiled slightly at the screen that read "one new text from: Davey 3. "

_Can you come get me? It hurts._

She answered quickly with 'I'm on my way' and quickly slipped on her coat and a pair of shoes before running for her car. She sped through her neighborhood in the rain until she reached Dave's house. He was sitting on his front porch looking lost in thought, and Allie wondered for a moment if maybe the jock had came out. She held her breath as Dave stumbled down the walk towards her, holding his hand up to his chest as if in pain.

"I don't want to talk about it," Dave said as he got in the car, shivering slightly. "I'm expelled, but we're appealing it. I couldn't come out to dad. He smacked me around a little and said I was a disappointment, as if I didn't know that already. And I think I broke my wrist. I'm pretty sure that's all you need to know. Now can you take me to the hospital? I wouldn't have dragged you into this if I thought I could drive myself, but this really hurts."

A million thoughts ran through Allie's head and she wanted nothing more than to start asking Dave questions. But with a pleading look from Dave, she just sighed and started off towards the highway.

* * *

_**AN**: I hope you guys like it. Sorry if it seems a little rush. There should be more Kurt and Dave next chapter, and I hope to finish it and get it up tomorrow. But right now I am far to sleepy to do so._

_Goodnight!_


	6. Chapter 6

__

_I don't own Glee._

_Get ready for some Kurt and Dave interaction!_

_

* * *

_

**Have Faith In Me: Chapter 5**

Dave flung himself across his bed wanting nothing more than to sleep forever. He and Allie had been at the hospital for almost two hours and had left with him in a nice red cast that ran almost to his elbow. He sighed stretching his fingers and flinched slightly when a sharp pain spread up his arm. The bone was in place, but that didn't mean it had stopped hurting.

His father had just shaken his head when Dave walked back in the house. Dave had wanted to say something about how the doctor said he could still play football and hockey with the cast on, but he figured now was not the time. He started to reach for the bottle of pain killers the doctor had given him, hoping they would help him sleep, when his phone started to ring. He debated ignoring it until he noticed what ringtone it was.

"_Have faith in me, cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe. So cling to what you know. And never let go. You should know things aren't always what they seem_"

That was Kurt's ringtone. Dave had stolen his number out of Puck's phone. It wasn't like Dave had thought he would ever use it, he just wanted to have it just in case. He had added a special ringtone- "Have Faith In Me" by A Day To Remember, simply because it was Dave's favorite song and it seemed to apply to Kurt and Dave's situation. He scrambled for the phone, realizing only having one hand was going to make things much more difficult, and quickly accepted the call.

"Hello?" He said cautiously, not sure why Kurt was calling him.

"Karofsky? I mean Dave? It's Kurt Hummel. I'm sure you probably hate me, but I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I didn't mean for you to get expelled. I just didn't know what else to do and…"

Dave smiled at the way Kurt was rambling on. It was nice that Kurt was apparently worried about him, something that Dave had thought would never happen.

"Kurt? I'm-I'm, well not fine. But I'll live I guess. Shit kind of hit the fan when I get home, you know?" Dave said quietly, shutting his eyes slightly. He really wanted to go to sleep, but he wasn't going to pass up talking to Kurt.

"Could…Could we meet up? Like tonight? I mean you don't have to! I just want to talk about some stuff. About what happened. And I'd rather not do it over the phone. I mean you really don't have to! I just…" Kurt trailed off sounding nervous.

"You trust me enough to meet me somewhere after dark, alone?" Dave asked, completely shocked.

"I know you didn't mean what you said, about killing me," Kurt whispered in response. "So what do you say? Can we meet up?"

Dave stretched his fingers out of his cast again, and looked longingly at his pillows and bottle of pain killers before sighing. "Yeah. Meet at the park on Elm street in about 15 minutes?"

"I'll see you there!" And with that Kurt hung up, leaving Dave to wonder what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

Kurt Hummel sat down on the swings at the park and looked around for the boy. Kurt only lived a block from the park so he had walked, and he realized that he was probably pretty early. He heard a car door slam and looked up to see Dave Karofsky walking away from his truck, holding one hand to his chest. As the boy got closer, Kurt realized that the boys hand was in a cast, which he was pretty sure hadn't been there that afternoon in the principal office, and he quickly jumped off the swing to meet the boy half way.

"Oh my God, Dave what happened?" He exclaimed, reaching out to touch the larger boys arm before quickly pulling back, just in case he hurt him.

"Nothing. Nothing, I just fell when I got home today…" The boy trailed off before walking past Kurt to sit on an abandoned swing. "What did you want-" Dave was cut off by Kurt gently grabbing his chin and tilting his head up.

"Where did you get a black eye, Dave?" He asked, concern obvious in his tone. "Did you get in a fight? Is that what happened to your wrist? Finn didn't confront you, did he? Or was it Puck? I made him promise he would leave you alone!"

_'Shit, I hadn't realized it had bruised!_' Dave thought, thinking back to the punch his father had thrown at him. Why hadn't Allie pointed out it was there?

"Kurt. Kurt. Kurt! It wasn't Finn or Puck. I swear. And I didn't really get in a fight. Dad just kind of got in my face and shoved me. I uh, when I uh fell, I uh hit my face on the edge of the uh, the uh table! And then I landed on my wrist funny when I hit the floor. It was an accident, no big deal. Allie took me to the hospital and everything's fine." _'Except that I'm pretty sure that my father will kill me when I come out, but let's worry about that later' _his subconscious said. He tried to give Kurt a reassuring smile, but he knew it came out as nothing more than a grimace. The look on Kurt's face said that he clearly didn't believe Dave, but luckily the smaller boy let it go.

"I didn't mean for you to get expelled," Kurt began. "I wasn't going to tell my dad, but when he saw you do the whole limp wrist thing, he asked who you were and why you were making fun of me. I tried to pass it off, but Finn said he would tell dad if I didn't. I didn't know he was going to jump you in the hallway, I swear! And I didn't mean to tell him you had threatened me. It just kind of slipped out. I was just so scared that you had really meant it. I was so scared all the time. I don't know if you know this, but those locker shoves really, really hurt. I've even cracked a couple ribs. And I know you don't want to talk about it, but I know you're gay. And I'm pretty sure that's why you're always being mean to me. I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you. I mean if you want to talk or whatever." Kurt finally stopped talking, feeling extremely stupid because he had been rambling. Dave ran his non-broken hand over his face before taking a shuddering breath.

"To be honest, I kind of wanted to be expelled. Then I wouldn't have to keep up all these appearances. Because I'm sure as you've already guessed, I like you. I mean I really like you. But I just can't come out right now. And I'm sorry I hurt you. I kept trying to make sure the brunt of the force was aimed at your legs, but I guess I kind of failed at that. And I really didn't mean to threaten you, it just came out like that. Someone had saw when you and that fancy kid confronted me in the hallway and told Az. I was just afraid someone had heard and I wanted to keep you from telling anyone else. I'm sorry."

Kurt reached out and squeezed the jocks arm, mumbling a quick "Oh! Sorry!" When he realized it was the broken one. He cast Dave a sideways glance before landing on a decision. _'Don't do it, Kurt! You're crazy, Kurt!_' his mind screamed as he slowly stood from the swing. He took the short two steps until he was standing in front of Dave and gently set his arms on the boy's shoulders. Dave spread his legs a little so the smaller boy could step a little closer and then quickly snaked his arms around Kurt's tiny waist. Kurt seemed to hesitate for a minute before leaning in and capture Dave's lips. The linebaker moaned slightly and Kurt took advantage of his open mouth to slip his tongue in. The two boy's tongues fought for dominance and Kurt began running his hands through Dave's hair.

Pulling away slightly, Kurt whispered "I didn't mean what I said about you being bald by the time your thirty. Or about you being chubby. Or pretty much anything else I said that day."

Dave simply nodded, blinking slightly when he felt the sting of tears that he always felt when he thought about that day. He tried to pull the smaller in for another kiss, but like the time before Kurt stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Wait. I don't want to lead you on. I-I can't be with you, Dave. At least not right now. I just can't be with someone who is unwilling to come out. And I know you're confused about your feelings, and I know you're scared to come out. I understand, I've been there. But I can't be with someone who is unwilling to accept who they are when I'm so proud of who I am. I just think we should step back, you know? Wait until you figure things out, until you're comfortable with who you are. Who knows? Maybe you only like me because I'm the only gay guy you know. Either way, I don't want to lead you on just to hurt you."

Dave sighed. He had been afraid of something like this. He wanted Kurt so bad, but what the boy had said made sense. He didn't want to drag Kurt into a secret relationship. Kurt should be with someone who was proud of who they were. He should be able to tell everyone about their relationship and about how happy that person made him. And while Dave was still sulking in the closet, that obviously wouldn't be him.

Without leaving Dave's arms, Kurt asked "So what happens now?"

"I- I plan on coming out next summer. Allie already knows and has been helping me through everything. I'm trying to have back up plans, you know? For when my dad kicks me out and my so called friends on the football team kick my ass. And I don't think I can have everything ready until summer. About the expulsion? Dad's instant about appealing it. He's making me go to the school board tomorrow. I swear Kurt, I don't want to. Because I know if I go back that I can't keep you safe. From the other jocks, hell from me. But I don't know what to do. I'm too afraid to go against my dad."

"It's okay, Dave," the diva said, tilting Dave's face up so he looked at him. "If you get reinstated, it'll be okay. I've been talking to dad about Dalton Academy, anyway." When Dave looked confused, Kurt smiled at him slightly. "It's the school Blaine, you know that guy I had with me that day in the hallway? Well it's the school he goes to. It's an all-boys school a couple towns over with a great anti-bullying program. And they have an awesome glee club. It's kind of expensive, but if I have to I'll go."

"But I don't want you to go!"

"It'll be okay, Dave. This way I can kind of protect you from having to hurt me. And hopefully this will make things easier on you. If I'm gone you won't have to worry about me and your image. It'll be better this way. And maybe, if you come out this summer, well then maybe I can come back next fall. You'll see. It'll be okay."

Kurt reached up and brushed a tear off of Dave's face. Dave was slightly confused since he didn't remember crying, but as he began to understand what was actually going to happen he started crying harder. Everything was falling apart and he had no idea what to do.

"Shh, shh it'll be okay. It'll be okay, I promise," Kurt kept whispering in his ear. And in that moment it hit Dave that Kurt really understood. He understood why Dave did what he did, why Dave couldn't come out to his father, why Dave really needed to be away from Kurt himself. As the tears started to slow down, Kurt leaned down and kissed Dave again. Dave realized that this would probably be the last time this happened in quite a while so he took advantage of it.

"It's all going to get better," Kurt whispered before turning and walking off towards his house. Dave just hoped he was right.

* * *

On nights when she couldn't sleep, Allie would go for a run. She knew it probably wasn't the safest idea, running through Lima in the dead of night, but she had the pepper spray Dave had gotten her on her keychain and she was pretty sure she was strong enough to fight back if someone attacked her. She was just finishing her run when she spotted Dave's truck parked at the children's park across the road from her house. Frowning slightly, she checked her phone to see if he had told her he was coming over. There was nothing. She slowed to a walk as she got closer to his truck, looking around for her pretend boyfriend.

When she spotted him, she was shocked. Dave was sitting on a swing, crying as he hugged someone to his body. When she looked again, Allie realized that Dave was hugging and crying on Kurt Hummel, who appeared to be hugging the larger boy back. She watched as Kurt ran his fingers over Dave's head in a calming gesture, swaying slightly as he talked to the larger boy. When it looked like Dave had finally stopped crying, the small boy leaned down and caught Dave's lips in a deep kiss. Allie gasped, completely shocked. She stood next to Dave's truck, extremely confused. Coming to her senses, she had only a few seconds to hide behind Dave's truck before Kurt walked past her in the direction of her house. Dave remained on the swing and she debated wether or not she should go talk to him. Deciding to keep this information to herself, she quickly ran across the street and let herself into the dark house without Dave noticing her.

As Allie laid in bed that night, she realized she had a million things to think about. For one, her boyfriend had been expelled. True they were appealing it, but still. Two, she knew that Paul had hurt his son, even if Dave would never admit it. Three, Allie knew that Dave was extremely afraid of what he was capable with, and that scared her. And four, she had just witnessed Kurt Hummel not only comfort his tormenter, but also kiss him. And that had been a pretty hot kiss.

"So does Kurt like Dave?" She asked out loud. Extremely confused and worried about her best friend, Allie drifted off to sleep and dreamed of a world where Dave didn't have to hid who he was and where everyone, including his own father, excepted him just for who he was.

* * *

_**AN**: Sorry there wasn't much Allie in this chapter. I have sort of a busy week so I'm not sure when this will be updated again, but hopefully by Wednesday or Thursday._

_Ps. I Don't own "Have Faith In Me"-by A Day To Remember_


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Glee_

_

* * *

_

**Have Faith In Me: Chapter 6**

The next couple days went by quickly for Dave. He vaguely remembered sitting in front of the school board as his father explained his case. He remembered them saying that there was no proof of physical violence and Dave wanted to tell them they were fools. But at the end of the meeting, the school board president told him that he had to serve one more day of suspension and then he could return to school on Thursday. And while he knew he should be relieved, this was not what Dave wanted to hear. He spent his last day of suspension hiding in his room, taking random showers so he could cry without his father hearing. He spent the rest of the time on Facebook, looking at his own tagged pictures before looking at the much happier pictures of Kurt Hummel. There were a bunch of pictures from the previous weekend where Kurt's little boyfriend had had a party. Kurt looked so happy, and Dave felt sick. 'I'm never going to make him that happy,' he thought to himself before crawling into bed and hoping he died in his sleep.

The next morning seemed to be like every morning. Dave got ready for school, a little slower than normal due to only having the use of one hand. He tried to find something with sleeves to hide his broken limb, but everything just looked bulky over the already bulky cast. Sighing he found a t-shirt and vowed to just leave his lettermen jacket on all day. He knew someone would see it sooner or later, but he just didn't want to talk about it yet. He grabbed some coffee before making his way to his truck to pick up Allie. Everything seemed so normal, but Dave knew that once he got to school it wouldn't be.

Dave's day passed like it always did. Azimo exclaimed that he was glad that Dave's 'stupid ass' was back at school. His friend then proceeded to shove a few nerdy looking students who passed them into the nearby locker. Dave tried to smile but he knew it probably looked like a grimace. When asked why he wasn't helping, Dave simply just held up his broken wrist explaining that he was still pretty sore, and that apparently was enough for Azimo.

Throughout the day, the members of the Glee club had been giving him dirty looks. He could understand why, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. Although he knew Kurt wouldn't be there, he continued to search the halls for the smaller boy just for a sense of comfort. And knowing that he'd chased the boy away didn't make him feel any better.

During lunch they had an extra football practice, and Dave thought idly if he could use his broken wrist as an excuse. But he knew his doctor had told him he was fine to play and would never give him a doctor's slip, so he quickly got ready and headed out to the field with the rest of his teammates. After the grueling practice, the boys were back in the locker room changing when Hudson, Evans, and Puckerman approached him. He had been waiting for this all day and he truthfully just wanted to get it over with.

"What the hell's your problem, Karofsky?" Finn yelled as he got in Dave's face. Dave tried to tone him out but was brought out of his thoughts when Sam landed a punch into his gut. He was then roughly shoved into a locker while Finn and Sam closed in on him. He wondered briefly why Puck was just watching before he remembered that the boy probably didn't want to go to rehab. The two quarterbacks continued to wail on him until Coach Bieste came running out and pulled them off. She told Finn and Sam to wait in her office and told Dave to run along to the nurse's office before the class change. Instead, Dave sent a desperate text, pleading to Allie to meet him in the parking lot, and then went in hid in his truck to wait for her.

* * *

Dave had reclined the driver's seat as far back as it would go and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly scrolled through the contacts until he found 'Kurt Hummel,' clicking 'send text message.' He sat for a minute thinking for a long time before he put: '_please come back. I need you here_.'

An answer came almost immediately

'_Dave? What's wrong? Did something happen?_'

'_It's just been a rough day. And everyone hates me. And your glee boys attacked me in the locker room for running you out of the school. And I just really wish you were here right now_.' Dave was aware that he was rambling even in text, but he didn't care. He was losing it and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this all inside.

'_Hey you're going to be ok. Just keep up your head and you'll get through this. And Allie's right there for you. You and everyone else will get used to me not being there after a couple days and things will get better. You'll see. Just keep your head up_.'

'_Yeah I guess. Thanks Kurt…_' This wasn't really what Dave had been expecting. He had hoped Kurt would take pity on him and come home. True this seemed like a crazy thought, but hey! Dave was pretty sure he was going crazy. He jumped slightly when the passenger door to reveal Allie standing there. He instantly relaxed as she climbed in the car and reclined her seat so they were laying at the same height. She reached out to wipe a tear away that he hadn't realized had escaped his eyes.

"I'm just so tired, Al," Dave whispered.

"Then sleep Davey, I won't leave you." And with that, Dave burrowed in his letterman jacket and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Allie let him sleep until right before school was supposed to let out. She had sat working on homework while he was asleep, laying a hand on his arm every so often when it looked like he was having a bad dream. She knew he hadn't been sleeping well at home and she worried about the kind of toll keeping this big of a secret was taking on him. At 2:50 she gently shook him until he woke up, using his good hand to wipe the sleep from his eye. His black eye that his father had given him seemed to have gotten darker, and he explained that Sam had hit him and made it worse.

As Dave drove them home from school, she reached out and held his hand in hers. It was awkward due to the cast, but she did her best to lace their fingers together and rub her thumb along the top of his. The jock bit his lip and tried to look like he wasn't going to cry.

"I love you," Dave whispered. He rarely said it first, feeling like he was leading his best friend on due to the fact that well, he was gay. But he felt that right now she should know that he really did love her.

"I know," Allie said with a smile. She kissed him on the cheek before walking up the sidewalk to her house.

* * *

Dave knew something wasn't right when he walked in the house. His father being home was one thing, and there was also the large amount of beer bottles already lining the kitchen sink, waiting to be taken to the recycle bin whenever someone was sober enough to do so. He wondered if he could make a break for his bedroom without his father hearing him, but of course nothing seemed to go Dave's way anymore, and when he turned towards the stairs his father was standing there.

"Dad…" Dave stammered, trying to keep his cool.

"I got a school from your coach today, David. Fighting at football practice? This is all about that little fag, isn't it? You already ran him out of school, David. There should be no more problems! Why can't you get your shit together?" Paul took a big swig of his beer before taking a step closer to his son. Dave had no idea how much his father knew sense the man was making much sense. But Dave was still afraid. "You're acting like you're hiding something, hmm? Are you a fag, David? Is that why you can't look anyone in the eye? Or did you knock that slut girlfriend of yours up?"

Dave flinched when Allie was brought into the conversation.

"No. I am not a fag, Dad. And Allie isn't pregnant, so leave her out of this. For your information, everyone seems to be on Ku-Hummel's side. And now that he's gone, they're coming after me. I'm the bad guy. Now can I please just go to my room now?"

"You're a pansy, David. I didn't raise my kid to be no pansy! Take care of those people, put them in their place. They're probably all fags, too! A school full of fags. You better not be turning into a fag. I'd hate to have to beat the fag out of you, 'cause it's not right, you know? It's just not right." His father was drunkenly rambling and Dave was starting to get pissed.

"Would you stop saying that? I don't know what your problem is, Dad, but no one else seems to have a problem with gay people. I don't know why you think it's so wrong!" And just like that, Dave said too much. He quickly scrambled out of the way as his father lunged at him. Paul was screaming about 'fags' and 'corrupting his precious son.' Dave gave a sigh of relief when he found a clear path to the door while Paul was still trying to pull himself off the ground. Dave ran out the door to his truck, heading in the direction of Allie's house.

"Well, looks like I'm not going home for a couple days," he mumbled. When was this all going to end?

* * *

Kurt was worried about Dave. Of course, this wasn't something he was willing to say out loud. As far as everyone knew, Dave was a bully who Kurt was terrified of. He had threatened his life and made every day a living hell. While Kurt loved Dalton and was so excited that he got to spend every day with Blaine, he couldn't help but worry about what the jock was going through. While he had quickly shrugged the texts from earlier off, they were slightly disheartening. And now, as Blaine looked through his phone, Kurt wished he had just erased them when he got them.

"Dave, as in Dave Karofsky, was texting you. And you just answered him like nothing happened?" The Warbler looked so shocked that Kurt didn't know what to say.

"It's…It's a long story Blaine. He just having a rough time."

"Well I should hope so! He threatened to kill you! He could have done serious damage to you if he kept going the way he was. Just because he's a closet case that doesn't mean you have to worry about him."

"I'm not, Blaine," Kurt lied, smiling slightly at the other boy. "It's a onetime thing, I promise. It won't happen again."

"Good," Blaine said, smiling while he reached out of Kurt's hand. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something…I-I really like you Kurt. Like a lot. And I was wondering if…Well if you would be my boyfriend?"

Butterflies ran through Kurt's stomach as he stared at the Warbler in shock. He had wanted this for what felt like so long and he was so excited that it was finally happened. Briefly, his promise to wait for Dave ran through his head, but he quickly shook it off. He nodded to Blaine who pulled him closer so their bodies were touching.

"Awesome," Blaine whispered, bending his neck slightly to pull Kurt into a deep kiss.

'_This is what you want, Kurt_!' A voice inside his head screamed. '_Then why do I feel so guilty? And why do I wish I was kissing Dave? And why does this kiss suck compared to Dave's_?' he shot back at the voice before stopping realizing he was nuts for talking to himself _and_ answering himself. When Blaine finally pulled back, Kurt smiled reassuringly at him. Internally he kept a mantra going of: '_It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. I hope it's going to be okay.' _

_

* * *

_

Allie sat curled in a ball in her favorite chair as she watched Dave sleep. Like before he looked pained even in his sleep, and he constantly tossed and turned looking for a comfortable position to put his arm. Looking away from the sleeping boy she looked back at her cell phone. She had gotten the call while sitting in the parking lot with Dave earlier. At the time, she hadn't been prepared to talk to the person. And even know she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear the message. Sighing, she called her voice mail and typed in her password-671413-Dave's football number, her old volleyball number, and the year they graduate in. She let out a shuddering sigh as she pulled the phone up to her ear.

"Hey Allie baby. Daddy just wanted to talk to you, but I understand you're busy. Daddy just misses you, you know? I know that bitch won't let me see you, but I just wanted to see if you'd meet with me. I haven't seen you in months, and I miss you baby. Things have been pretty rough lately and I just thought maybe my little girl could brighten my day. Well, baby you know my number. Call me when you have the time. Daddy loves you."

Her father's voice had been slurring and she knew he was drunk. And just like the years before when he called, Allie knew what he wanted. It wasn't to see "his little girl." It was because he wanted money, and he just hoped she was still dumb enough to give it to him. Deleting the message, Allie quickly turned off her phone and crawled into bed next to Dave. He rolled over and wrapped his arm around her. He appeared to instantly relax, as if all he had needed was a bit of human contact. As she fell asleep, Allie vowed not to call her father back. '_I have enough to worry about without adding that dead beat into the mess._'

* * *

_**AN**__: Hey guys, sorry it's been a couple days. It's been exam week from hell this week. I'm not sure if I like this chapter, but it's needed to get to some good stuff later on. _


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Glee_

_

* * *

_

**Have Faith In Me: Chapter 7**

It was the weekend, and Kurt was back home in Lima. He wanted to get on Facebook, but he knew if he did he'd have to accept Blaine's relationship request and for some reason he felt like he needed to talk to Dave before he did so. Sighing lightly, he pulled his iPhone out of his bag and quickly called the jock. He asked if Dave would meet him at the same park, and then quickly headed out into the dark night. He was sure he was doing the right thing, but it still felt like he was walking to his own death.

Dave was sitting on the same swing as before when Kurt got to the park. He looked around, surprised not to see his truck parked in the small parking lot. Dave simply pointed across the street at Allie's house.

"I'm staying with Allie for a couple days. Mom's out of town so dad's always drunk…It's just better this way," Dave said, trying reaching out and trying to pull Kurt close to him. He had only had limited intimate contact with the smaller boy, but ever since then he felt like that was the only thing he needed in his life. He cocked his head to the side, however, when Kurt side stepped his arm and sat down on the swing next to him.

"We need to talk. And I'm pretty sure you're not going to like it." Kurt seemed to be extremely nervous and that only seemed to scare Dave.

"What's going on, Kurt?"

"Blaineaskedmeoutandisaidyes!" The smaller boy squeaked, everything coming out as a jumbled mess and in one big breath. He chanced a look at Dave as the jock worked out what he had just said.

"Oh. Oh. Um, okay. I guess I-I shouldn't be surprised. I mean look at you? You're a hot piece of ass and any guy would be lucky to have you. And if it should be anyone, I guess it should be Blake? Wait what's his name? Blaine? Yeah Blaine. It should be him. I treated you like shit, I don't know why I thought you'd wait for me. I'm sorry, I'm stupid. I'm-I'm glad you're happy. I'm just going to go, bye Kurt…"

Throughout the larger boy's rambling, Kurt had kept his eyes glued to his feet. He didn't know what to say and he just felt more horrible the more Dave talked. He hated breaking promises, but apparently that was all the diva was good at lately. He kept his eyes down until he heard Dave stand to leave, and then he was launching himself of the swing and into the boy's arms.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I really did want to wait, but how did I know if you could really go through with this. No one ever wants me, Dave. And not only does Blaine want me, but he really makes me happy. We like the same kinds of things, and he makes me smile, and he's out. He can hold my hand in public and is proud to call me his boyfriend. We're even going to make it Facebook official! And I just haven't been this happy in a long time." Kurt tried to lock eyes with Dave, but he seemed to be looking everywhere but at the sobbing boy in his arms. "I just don't want to pass this up. I know Blaine isn't going to shove me away just because someone sees us together. And I just think you need some time to get things straightened up before you get with someone. I'm trying to help you, Dave!"

And Kurt truly believed he was helping the boy. Months later, he would look back on this situation and realize he was a dumbass, but at this moment the only thing Kurt Hummel thought he could do to help Dave Karofsky was lie to him, and then leave him scared and alone while Kurt himself ran off with another boy.

Dave quietly untangled himself from Kurt's arms, gently dropping the smaller boy back into the nearby swing. He tried to get away quickly, but wasn't fast enough because Kurt was then kissing him, as if trying to make it up to him. He wanted to melt into the kiss, but instead pulled away. He locked eyes with Kurt for a minute, before looking away as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He ran his good hand through his hair before sighing deeply.

"I'm glad you're happy, Kurt," Dave whispered, before turning and walking across the park towards Allie's house. He continued to tell himself that he was stupid for believing that Kurt would wait for him. Dave didn't turn around as Kurt brokenly called his name. And he didn't turn back when Kurt's sobs reached his ears.

* * *

Jared Dawson was an alcoholic who also had a drug problem. Emily, Allie's mother, had started dating him in high school, shortly before he started using drugs. Being as madly in love with the man as she was, Emily never broke up with Jared, even after several violent fights and close calls with the police. They were married a few years after they graduated from high school. When Emily told Jared that she was pregnant with Luke, the soon-to-be father had cleaned himself up as best as he could. That lasted until Luke was about 2, and just like that Jared was back to his addict self. He would steal from Emily who was working as hard as she could to support her small family. At night he'd come back drunk or high and slap his wife around.

Emily hadn't wanted to bring another child into this horrible family environment, but she was still excited to learn that she was pregnant with Allie when Luke was six. As he had with his son, Jared temporarily cleaned himself up. And for a short while, it was like they had a real family. Jared was actually able to keep a job, and Emily wasn't terrified of him. But as always, good things come to an end.

Allie was four when it happened. Jared had came home drunk and instantly started yelling at Emily. When Emily asked him if he was using again, he had started to get violent. He had struck Emily once and was in the process of throwing things at her when Allie came into the room. The girl quickly went to her mother, telling her father that he shouldn't be mean to mommy. Before Emily was aware of what happened, Jared had smacked Allie, hard. He roughly grabbed the poor girls wrist, wrenching her shoulder out of the socket as he pulled her close to him. He slapped her again, telling her to never talk back to daddy, before shoving her away from him. The small girl had crawled behind her mother, crying as she cradled her temporarily useless arm in her lap.

Emily had had enough. Pushing past Jared into their bedroom, she quickly started packing him a bag. When he asked her what she was doing, Emily had pushed the bag into her husband's arms and informed him that he was leaving.

"If you can't get yourself help or keep yourself clean, then I don't want you around me or our children. I won't just sit back and watch you ruin their lives like you've ruined mine. Get out, Jared. You'll be hearing from my divorce lawyer. "

From that moment on, Emily had vowed to never let Jared Dawson anywhere near her babies. She worked hard at two jobs, regrettably leaving Allie in her brother's care most days. She had missed out on a lot of childhood memories to be able to provide for her children, but she knew it was worth it to keep her children safe from the man who had stolen so much happiness from Emily herself. As far she knew, neither child had had contact with their father since the divorce was finalized. He had been denied visitations, and because he couldn't keep a job Emily hadn't asked for child support.

What Emily didn't know is that her daughter had actually seen her father five times since that faithful day. Three times had been when she was younger and he would show up during recess and push her on the swings. Thinking back, Allie was pretty sure her father was sober those days but sense she was so young she couldn't be sure. One time had been in middle school. He had wrote and asked her to meet him. He ended up tricking her into giving him $100. It didn't seem like much, but since she was only 13 at the time it took a lot out of her savings account. The last time she had been a sophomore. She was still naïve enough to believe that her daddy was trying to get better, and maybe if he got better her mom would let him come home. She had given him as much money as she could, around $250. It wasn't much, but she was sure her mother would notice if more was missing. A week later she heard that her father had been arrested buying drugs again, apparently with her money. That was the day Allie decided she had no father.

When Jared called again, Allie let it go to voicemail again. When she listened later, it was pretty much the same as last time: Daddy misses you, daddy wants to see his little girl, its been a rough time. Allie didn't plan on ever calling the man back, and she just hoped he would get the hint.

* * *

Dave looked up as Allie slammed her phone down. She was quiet as she walked across the room and crawled in bed next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in closer.

"Do you want to talk about what just happened? I mean I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure your phone has done nothing to you," Dave joked, cracking the first smile Allie had seen in weeks. She couldn't help but smile back.

"No, it's fine. I'd rather not talk about that. I kind of wanted to talk about you. I mean what are thinking about?"

Dave shut his eyes, letting out a shuttering breath. He burrowed down into the bed, pulling Allie with him. She was slightly lying on his chest and she could hear his heartbeat through his thin t-shirt.

"I'm not sure I'm going be able to hide this from dad much longer… He's-he's scary. 'Specially since mom's out of town. I'm afraid to go home half the time because I know he's just going to be drunk. And I'm afraid I'm going to slip up and say something and he's just going to know. But um, the plan is still at the end of the school year. That's like what? Three months away? Should be plenty of time to find a place to stay."

"You can stay with me, Davey. Mom loves you, even though she's never here. And Luke loves you too. We have room."

"Thanks Allie," Dave said, placing a kiss on the girl's forehead. "As for telling everyone else, I don't know. I'm terrified to think of what Az would do to me. I mean all us football guys lived to make Kurt's life a living hell, what would they do to me? I'm supposed to be one of them and it's like I'm betraying them."

"It's all going to work out. I'm sure if you talked to the Glee guys, they'd understand. I mean look how awesome they were when Kurt came out?"

"Yeah, well Kurt never made anyone's life a living hell. But I guess I could. I mean Finn's pretty understanding when he's not trying to pound my face in. I guess I'll just have to wait and see." Dave let out a sign, burrowing into the bed a bit more. "Hey Allie? You know how much I appreciate you, right? I mean you let me stay here all the time, you skip class for me, you're keeping the biggest secret I've ever had. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"I know. I love you and you love me. That's all the reason I need." And with that, Allie fell asleep with her head still resting on Dave's chest. He smiled realizing that he would have never made it this far in life without this wonderful girl.

* * *

It was about a week later and Dave finally felt safe enough to go back to his own house. Things were still tense with his father, but with his mother being home Dave felt like Paul probably wasn't going to kill him in his sleep.

While things seemed to get slightly better for Dave, Allie was still plagued by phone calls from her dead beat father. She tried to ignore them all she could, but one night it was just more than she could take. Her mother was home for once and they were having family television time. It was rare that Emily was home, so whenever she was the three of them made time to sit together. They were having a good time, laughing at the sitcom that Allie couldn't remember the name of, when her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and sighed when she realized it was her father. And finally she snapped. Jabbing at the accept button, she screamed:

"Stop calling me! You left us! You left mom, you left Luke, you left me! I don't want to meet with you! I'm not stupid enough to give you any more of my money! I hate you! Just stay out of my life! "

At this point, Emily realized who Allie was talking to and quickly took the phone from her daughter's hands and left the room. From the kitchen, Allie and Luke could hear their mother scream at their father to stay away from them. The fight seemed pretty brutal, and after about a half an hour and another phone call, Emily came back into the room, pulling Allie close to her on the couch.

"He's not going to bother you anymore. I had his number blocked from all of our phones, and if need be I can get our number's changed. I don't want to have to go through the ordeal, but if he starts poking around, you tell me right away, okay? And I'll file a restraining order. You're father's not well and hasn't been for a long time. And you shouldn't have to deal with that."

Emily pulled both of her children into a big hug, kissing both of them on their foreheads. It was evident then that television night was over. Luke headed to bed and Allie curled on the couch and called Dave. She was crying when he answered, and she asked if it was okay if she slept at his house that night. Although she was pretty sure her father didn't know where they lived, she was terrified that he would be there waiting for her the next morning. The only thing that felt safe was being away from there and with Dave. Of course Dave agreed and quickly drove to her house. After kissing her mother goodbye, Allie walked outside to meet Dave. She cried heavily in the truck and Dave realized that this was his way of payback. Tonight he was going to take care of Allie, just the way she always took care of him.

* * *

_**AN**__: Next chapter is going to be a BIG chapter, just to let you know! And I'm very excited about it!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own Glee_

_

* * *

_

**Have Faith In Me: Chapter 8**

Allie was having a horrible day. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, thinking about her father, Dave, Kurt, classes and exams. Her shoulder was killing her. Although her father had dislocated it years ago and doctors told her she was fine, the joint still bothered her most of the time. She was pretty sure she just failed an exam in Mr. Shue's Spanish class, and she wanted nothing more than to get out of this stupid school for the day. As she was walking in that morning with Dave, she had sworn she had seen her father. But when she looked again, he was gone. Noticing the bad mood she was in, Dave quickly drove her home before racing back to the school so he wasn't late for football practice.

Allie didn't normally drink. While she could see the appeal, she was afraid she'd turn out like her father and become a raging alcoholic. And there was the fact that when she drank she tended to say a lot of things she probably shouldn't say, and considering the number of secrets she was keeping, that just didn't seem like a good idea. But when she got home that night, Allie had decided that her day had been bad enough that she needed a drink. Like, now. She made her way into her brother's room and raided his alcohol supply.

After a few drinks, Allie was really starting to feel drunk. She sat down on her computer and surfed through Facebook. She read on her livefeed that Kurt Hummel was home for the night, and she thought briefly of how the boy had just smashed Dave's heart. Of course Dave had refused to talk about what happened, but given the look on his face, Allie knew it was bad. Taking one last gulp of something fruity, she pulled on her shoes and one of Dave's hoodies that had been left in her room and made her way out the front door.

The fact that she made the walk to Kurt's without dying was probably a miracle. She stared at the BMW parked in the drive way and wondered who's car it was. She stumbled up the walk and pressed the doorbell, leaning heavily on the bench next to the door while she waited. A confused looking Kurt Hummel answered the door.

"Allie? What are you doing here?" He quickly pulled her in the house, looking around for his dad to make sure Burt didn't see the obviously drunken girl. He asked Blaine to take her downstairs while he ran upstairs to see if Finn or Puck can get Da-Karofsky to come get his girlfriend. The two jocks followed Kurt down to the basement where Allie was puking in Kurt's bathroom. The diva flinched, hoping against hope that she didn't make a mess in there. Finn was on the phone explaining to Karofsky that his girlfriend was drunk and at his house and that he needed to come get her _now_, before his mother or Kurt's dad found out. Kurt could hear the boy grumbling but agreeing to come get her.

After what seemed like forever, Allie managed to stop throwing up. About that time, the doorbell rang again and Finn ran upstairs to sneak Dave into the basement.

"Allie, what are you doing here? And why are you drunk?" He tried to pull the girl to the stairs so they could leave quickly, but Allie had just noticed that Noah Puckerman was standing in the room. She squealed and threw herself at him, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and one leg around both of his. She was then kissing him. Dave flinched, knowing he desperately needed to get her out of here before she opened her mouth. But hearing the basement door open, Dave already knew he was too late. He gave one last look around the basement looking for a way to escape when Burt Hummel started coming downstairs.

"Kurt? Who was at the door? And who's truck is parked outside? I know it's not Puck's. Oh." Burt froze seeing Allie still deeply kissing Puck. Then he turned and froze, spotting Dave for the first time. "What the hell are you doing in my house, Karofsky?"

Dave would be lying if he said that Mr. Hummel didn't scare the crap out of him. The day the older man had attacked him in the hallway had been a slight wake-up call, and Dave admired the way the man stuck up for his son, even though the boy was gay. Dave could only dream for a father like this. Now, standing in Mr. Hummel's basement with no way out, Dave wondered if things would be easier if he just let the angry man kill him.

"I-I just came to get Allie, Mr. Hu-Hummel. Finn called and said she was here and I didn't want her to get in trouble for drinking so I came to get her. I don't mean any trouble sir, really."

"This is your girlfriend?" The mechanic asked. When nodded the man snorted and said "Well she seems real faithful, kid."

"I'm not really his girlfriend." Allie said, her arms still wrapped around Noah. "Davey's really gay, but I'm just pretending to be his girlfriend so no one knows. I'm his big gay beard. I'm really in love with Noah! And Davey loves Kurty!"

Dave froze, looking in vain a second time for some kind of escape. Kurt had his eyes shut looking unsurprised, but everyone else in the room was speechless. Allie looked slightly confused, but then she leaned in and kissed Puck again and seemed to feel better.

"Davey's always been gay, that's why he was mean to Kurty. Because he _loved _him! And boys pick on girls they like, so Davey picked on Kurty. But Kurty didn't have piggy-tails for Davey to pull so he pushed him into lockers. And this one time, Davey kissed Kurty in the locker rooms!" Allie leaned in kissing Noah again. The teen looked conflicted. While he really liked kissing the girl, he really wanted to hear the end of the story. Allie pulled away continuing her babble to the confused men in the room.

"And one time, Kurty snuck out and meet Davey at the park by my house, and I _saw_ them! And that time, Kurty kissed Davey, Mr. Kurty' dad! And he liked it, I know he liked it. But he ran away and went to that fancy place, with his fancy pants boyfriend guy." With that, Blaine huffed and wiped at his pants slightly. "Even after Kurty started dating fancy pants guy, he kissed Davey! I saw it, I did, I saw it! But now he's kind of broke Davey's hear 'caused he picked fancy pants over Davey. He promised to wait for Davey, but then he didn't. So I keep pretending to be his girlfriend. But Davey say when he comes out I can get a real boyfriend! I want a real boyfriend. I want you, Noah!"

Dave felt his knees give out and he moaned slightly as he sunk to the floor, his face resting in his palms. Kurt sat down on the bed right behind him and put a gentle hand on Dave's shoulder, almost expecting him to shrug it off. The bigger teen started to cry as the rest of the men slowly began to grasp what had just been said. Mr. Hummel crossed the room and sat next to his son on the bed. Finn stood in the middle of the room looking back and forth between Dave and Kurt, and Allie. Noah was allowing Allie to kiss him while he thought about what was just said. Realizing how quiet it was in the room, Allie pulled away and looked around.

"I said something bad, didn't I?"

Despite himself, Kurt snorted slightly but tightened his grip on Dave's shoulder.

"You know what?" Puck said, reaching down and picking Allie up. "I'm just going to take her home before she gets sick again. That or outs someone else. Um…good luck guys?"

Then men in the room stayed silent as they listened to Puck' truck pull out of the drive way. Finn finally sat down on the couch which was opposite of the boy, still looking at his teammate who was crying on the floor.

"Wait," Blaine said, looking obviously pissed. "You kissed him again? After the locker room where he pretty much raped your lips? And after he had threatened to kill you? And after you promised me you weren't worrying about him? And after you, oh you know, told me you'd go out with me? What the hell, Kurt?"

"Seriously Blaine? Now is not the time. We'll talk about this later okay?"

Kurt stood, ushering his boyfriend towards the stairs. Dave whimpered slightly at the loss of Kurt's hand, but didn't move. After Kurt more or less forced his boyfriend out of the house, promising to talk to him the next day, he returned to the basement with a box of tissues and a bottle of water. He crouched next to Dave and offered both items to him. After a moment hesitation, Dave pulled his hand away from his face, groaning when he realized he'd been crying hard enough to get his cast wet. He wiped his eyes, and quietly asked if Kurt could open the water. It wasn't so easy with one working hand. After he calmed slightly, he moved so his back was against the bed, Kurt sitting on the floor next to him.

"Who else knows, son?" Mr. Hummel asked him in a quiet voice, but Dave still flinched like he'd been screamed at.

"No one. It was just Allie, but now you guys I guess." Dave flinched again when Burt squeezed his shoulder in a reassuring gesture. He knew the man understood about being gay and would have never hurt his son when Kurt came out, but Dave couldn't help but picture his own father.

"We're you planning on…you know? Coming out soon?" Burt asked.

"Ye-yeah. Last week of school was the plan. It would give me enough time to find a place to stay for when dad more than likely kicks me out and have some kind of, I don't know, protection plan? For when all my old friends turn against me. I was still working on it. I wasn't ready. Oh God, why did she get drunk tonight? She knows she can't keep secrets when she's drunk. Oh God."

Dave had started to hyperventilate. Kurt, still sitting next to him, started to rub his back telling him to breathe. Dave started patting around his pockets, a panicked look on his face when he couldn't find something.

"What's wrong, Dave?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"My inhaler," Dave gasped, fighting to catch his breath. "It's in my truck I think." Without being asked, Finn stood grabbing Dave's keys and running out to the truck. A few minutes later he was back with the inhaler and Dave sat taking puffs off of it for a few minutes. Kurt continued to rub his back while his breathing returned to normal.

"You have to calm down," the diva said. "You're just going to make yourself sick and that's not going to help anyone. Maybe you're making a big deal out nothing. I mean when I came out, the only person who cared was you."

"I'm going to have the whole football team against me!" Dave moaned, dropping his head into his hands again.

"Hey man, we'll watch out for you. Us Glee guys. I mean Puck's a hardass, they won't cross him," Finn said, giving his teammate a small smile.

"See, Dave. It's going to be okay. We'll just deal with everything as it comes," Kurt said, smiling at his brother.

"I just wish you could come back to McKinley. I need you there. I'm so sorry, it's all my fault you left!" Dave was crying again and Kurt was desperately trying to comfort him.

"I wish I could go back too. But dad paid so much money to send me to Dalton…" Kurt wouldn't meet Burt's eyes, feeling horrible for forcing his father to sacrifice his honeymoon with Carrol only for Kurt to want to go back to McKinley. Taking his hat off and scratching his balding head slightly, Burt cleared his throat.

"Actually, it's not too late. You've only been there about two weeks. They said tuition wouldn't be final until after a month. If you really want to go back, I mean if you feel it's safe, I can still get the money back and get you transferred easily." Kurt left Dave briefly to hug his father tight. "We can probably have you back at McKinley by Tuesday."

"Th-thanks Mr. Hummel. And thanks for not, you know hitting me or yelling at me or throwing me out of your house. I'm sorry about everything."

"It's okay son. And just know this family will be here if you need anything. Why don't you get yourself home, you look like you need some sleep. We'll have Kurt all moved back this weekend, you can maybe come see him then, okay?" Burt shook Dave's hand and watched as his son led his former tormentor up the stairs.

"It's going to be okay," whispered to Dave as he shut the car door and waved him out of the drive way.

* * *

Later that night, Jacob Ben Israel got a phone call from an anonymous source who claimed to have something good for his blog. The source told of how he had witnessed David Karofsky, football and hockey stud, come out of the closet, admitting he was gay, at Kurt Hummel's house that very night. The source told how the jock had kissed Kurt at least three times, twice being after Kurt had transferred to Dalton. Jacob was beside himself with excitement as he stayed awake into the wee hours of the morning, perfecting the entry that was going to out the man who had always seemed like a homophobe.

Blaine Anderson smiled as he hung up the phone. Calling McKinley's resident gossip whore was the best idea he'd ever had. That was the last time that monster laid a hand on _his_ boyfriend.

* * *

_**AN**__: I hope you guys liked it! Try not to hate Allie too much, she didn't mean it. _

_I'll probably add a couple more chapters this weekend. _


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own Glee_

_

* * *

_

**Have Faith In Me: Chapter 9**

Allie awoke with a groan in an unfamiliar bed. She did her best to block the sun from her eyes and tried desperately to remember what happened last night. She remembered stealing alcohol from her brother's room, getting drunk, and going to Kurt's. A voice in her head was telling her something bad had happened at Kurt's, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what.

"Glad to see you're awake," a voice rang out, and she flinch realizing who it was. She rolled over to see a smirking Puck standing behind her, one hand holding out a cup of coffee for her and the other running through his mohawk.

"Noah? What am I doing here? What happened last night?" She vaguely remembered kissing the boy, and Dave crying. "Oh God, Dave. What did I say last night?"

Allie was starting to panic, trying to find her phone to call her boyfriend. She got tangled in the blankets from Puck's bed and was crying while trying to fight her way out when the jock put a calming hand on her shoulder. He slowly untangled her from the mess of blankets before sitting down next to her. He put his arm around her while he spoke.

"Well you showed up at Kurt's pretty messed up last night. We were trying to get Karofsky there to get you home before Mr. Hummel realized you were there or that Karofsky was in the house. Dave showed up when you were throwing up. He was trying to get you to leave when you saw me and you kind of, um, well threw yourself at me. You were kissing on me when Mr. Hummel came downstairs and made some comment about Dave's girlfriend. Then you proceeded to tell the entire room that Karofsky was actually gay, you were his pretend girlfriend, Dave loved Kurt and had kissed Kurt several times even after Kurt got a boyfriend. And oh yeah, that you love me. About that point I figured it was best to get you out of there before you said anything else you regretted."

"Oh my God," Allie moaned putting her face in her hands. How could she have been so stupid? "Dave trusted me! He's going to be so mad. No one was supposed to know yet! He wasn't ready to come out yet and I pretty much just dragged him out of the closet. Oh God. Oh God. I'm so stupid!" At this point Allie was sobbing. Noah pulled her closer to him and rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. It's going to be okay. Yeah, Karofsky might be a little upset with you, but the only people who are going to know is us until he's ready. Trust me, we get it. None of the people in that room last night are going to say anything and we're going to be there for him if he needs us. It's going to be okay." And with that, Noah Puckerman leaned down and placed a kiss on Allie's lips. He deepened the kiss slightly, keeping a hand on her hip to keep her still. He winked at her slightly before saying: "And, um, what you said about me? Well, I kind of like it"

Allie smiled slightly before kissing him again. It was a gentle kiss, but just what she needed. After breaking apart she sighed, knowing she needed to get ready. Puck picked up a bag off the floor. It was one she recognized from Dave's truck, just a spare set of clothes she kept in there just in case. She smiled before heading off to take a shower, bracing herself for what would be a very long day.

* * *

Dave was waiting for Allie in the high school parking lot. He braced himself when he finally saw Puckerman's old truck pull in with the girl in the passenger seat. She excused herself away from the boy before walking over to Dave, her head down. She crawled into the passenger seat and he could see how horribly hungover she was. After a moment's pause, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Davey. I'm so, so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking, I'm so stupid. I didn't mean to, I swear. "

Dave let out a deep sigh. He didn't look at the crying girl next to him, instead staring at the school. He didn't know what to say, or even if he forgave the girl yet. After a long pause where the cab was mostly silent besides Allie's sobs, he turned to look at her.

"What were you thinking?" He whispered. "We both know you hate alcohol because of your dad. We both know you can't keep your damn mouth shut when you drink. And we both know you have no control when you're drunk. What the hell was so bad yesterday that you had to go get plastered, huh? You've said yourself a million times, Allie, that you have far too many things to keep secret and that it's just not smart for you to get drunk. Where was that common sense last night, huh? You go home, get drunk and go to Kurt's of all places! What was your plan? Tell him off for what he did to me? You know you weren't supposed to know about that, so where was the logic there? And then you go off throwing yourself at Puckerman and to top off the perfect night you tell Kurt's entire family and boyfriend that I'm gay. Way to go, Allie! So glad I could trust you!"

Dave knew he was being rough on the girl, but he was pissed. Allie had been the only person he felt like he could trust his entire life, and in one night she ruined everything. He was scared that someone told, even though Kurt swore he trusted everyone in the room enough to keep quiet. The jock knew that things weren't always easy for Allie and that something must have been horribly wrong last night for her to lose control like that, but for this one moment he wanted to be selfish and think only of himself. He smacked the steering wheel with his good hand before letting out another sigh. He stared down at his hands, realizing his cast was looking really gross where he got it wet the night before. He picked at it slightly before turning to Allie.

"Are you going to say anything?" He growled. The girl let out a shuddering breath before turning to Dave.

"Dad had been calling me for weeks, and I think he's following me. Mom's trying to get a restraining order out on him. I've been so worried about that and you and school that I haven't been sleeping. And I swore I saw him yesterday and school has just been a mess. I don't know, I guess I thought alcohol was a good idea. I hadn't planned on going to Kurt's until I was too drunk to stop myself. I'm so sorry Dave. I understand if you hate me. I really do…" She trailed off, blindly grabbing for the door handle. Before she got far, Dave reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I'm not happy, but I forgive you. Let's just not talk about it okay?" Allie nodded slightly, following Dave out of the truck. To keep up appearances he reached out for her hand but refused to make eye contact with the shorter girl. He walked her to her locker before walking away without looking back.

* * *

Everyone was whispering as Allie walked down the hallway. She just kind of brushed it off and tried to ignore it. She heard someone call her name and turned around to see Noah running towards her. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby computer lab. He logged on and pulled up a website before turning back to Allie.

"You're not going to like this..." Noah whispered before gesturing to the computer screen. As Allie got closer she realized the site was Jacob Ben Israel's gossip blog. As scanned the headlines one made her heart skip a beat.

"Dave Karofsky, Gay?" It read in bold print. The article went on to tell how an anonymous source had witnessed Allie Dawson, the jock 'girlfriend' tell a room full of people how Dave was in fact gay. The boy had been picking on the resident gay student Kurt Hummel because he liked the smaller boy. Dave and Kurt had in fact shared a few kisses, at least two of them being after Kurt had transferred. He even had a picture of Dave fleeing away from Kurt and Blaine, a scared look on his face. The more she read, the weaker her knees felt. Puck caught her before she hit the floor and sat her down in the chair next to him.

"Oh God. He's going to kill me," Allie mumbled, staring at the scared picture of Dave. "I have to go tell him before Az gets to him. I-I uh, thanks Noah." With that Allie jumped up, swaying slightly as she headed towards the door. The whispering that followed her suddenly made much more sense. She grabbed Finn as he walked past.

"Where's Dave?" She pleaded.

"I saw him headed to the locker room, why?"

"It's on Jacob's blog, Finn. Dave being gay is on Jacob's blog. Everyone knows. Azimo has to know. You've got to do something." Finn nodded at her before turning and running towards the locker room.

"Looks like we've got ourselves another fag, boys! And just after we got rid of Hummel. It looks like the King has fallen, huh Dave?" Azimo was screaming in Dave's face. Suddenly his former best friend shoved him into the lockers, the pain radiating through his entire body. _'Is this what it felt like for Kurt? Damn, that hurt and he's a lot smaller than me,_' Dave thought, trying to look unafraid and failing miserably. He tried to push past Azimo but was roughly shoved back into the locker, two other jocks pinning him there. "Looks like we're going to have to beat the gay out of dear old Dave here, aren't we?"

Azimo's fist collided with Dave's jaw and he whimpered in pain. He tried to curl in on himself when someone started kicking him in the chest, but he couldn't pull his hands away from those holding him up. After a few well-placed blows, he slid down the locker to the floor. His former best friend slid his already lose cast off his hand and stepped on his weak wrist, quickly re-breaking the bone. Dave wondered if he was going to die here when he heard Finn and Puck come running into the room. The two started pulling the other jocks off of him. While Puck ushered his teammates out of the room, Finn crouched down next to Dave, trying to see where the worst injury is.

"I'm not done with you, Karofsky!" Azimo yelled from behind Puck, causing Dave to flinch. "You're going to regret being a nasty little fag!" Puck shoved him out of the room and pulled the door shut. Dave looked slightly green before getting up as quickly as possible and hurrying to the trashcan to start throwing up.

"Who told? Who fucking told?" Dave moaned, trying to calm his stomach.

"It wasn't us, dude, I promise you that. After everything with Kurt there was no way we were going to make you come out before you were ready. But, um, it was on Jacob Ben Israel's blog this morning. I don't know how he found out man." Puck shifted nervously as Finn picked up the discarded cast that had been pulled off Dave's hand.

"Do you want to put this back on?" Finn asked, trying to be helpful.

"I don't think it's going to fit…" Dave trailed off holding his arm up to show the angle his wrist was currently in.

"Shit," Finn mumbled. "Let's get you out of here and cleaned up, okay? I can call Kurt and you can talk to him in the car if you want. And Puck can take your truck home so you don't have to worry about it." Dave simply nodded as he watched Puck and Finn pick up his things. Oh God what was he going to do?

* * *

Azimo Adams watched as Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman walked his former best friend towards the parking lot. Dave looked entirely dazed and Puckerman seemed to be supporting most of his weight. Azimo couldn't even feel sorry for what he had done. After they got the boy into a car and pulled out of the parking lot, Azimo made up his mind. He took the boy turning gay as something personal. He had been best friends with the boy for what like all his life and Dave just goes off and betrays him like that. Definitely not acceptable. Pulling out his cell phone, he called Dave's father.

"Mr. Karofsky? It's Azimo Adams. I-I need to tell you something. It's about Dave, he's lost his mind…" Dave grinned slightly as he told the fag's father what had happened. Dave was going to get it now.

* * *

Finn pulled up to Dave's house and looked over to the boy. They had just gotten back from the hospital where they had reset Dave's wrist and gave him a new cast. They had wanted to look at some of his other injuries, but Dave insisted that he was fine and simply wanted to go home. But now that he was there, he wasn't so sure this was where he wanted to be. He had had a desperate phone call with Kurt on the way to the hospital and Kurt promised he'd be home as soon as possible. Dave just hoped he could wait that long

"Do you want me to help you in?" Finn asked, worry clear on his face. Dave let out a sigh before shaking his head.

"No, I'll be fine. Hey, Finn? Thanks man, for everything. I-I don't know what would have happened if you and Puck hadn't showed up. And thanks for, you know, trying to keep everything a secret." Before the quarterback could answer, Dave was out of the car and headed towards the house. He walked with only a small limp. It was so small that if you weren't looking for it, you wouldn't know it was there. Finn watched as Dave took a deep breath and straightened his posture, trying to give that hard-ass look he was so good at it. Finn smiled slightly. Well at least some things don't change.

Paul Karofsky was waiting for his son when Dave got home. He pointed to the one chair sitting in the middle of the living room, pushing his son into it. Dave was instantly terrified.

"I got a phone call from someone today, David, instructing me to check out a certain blog site. And you know what I found on this damn blog site? Well an article telling my son was a fag. A faggot, David. And that you had been caught kissing another boy, David. Is this true?" His voice sounded so calm, and that only scared Dave more. The jock swallowed before locking eyes with his father. He knew he had to do this. He simply nodded.

Paul didn't react initially. He turned away from his son, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Dave relaxed for a second, thinking that just maybe his dad was going to accept him. This moment of letting his guard down seemed to be a moment too long and he was caught off guard when his father whirled around and backhanded him across the face. Dave let out a whimper but tried to stay still.

"A faggot, David? After everything I taught you and you turn into a fag? I should have known better than to send you to that damn school where that damn Hummel fag is. But it looks like I'm going to have to beat the fag out of you, aren't I David? This is for the best, isn't it?"

Dave whimpered again and braced himself for all hell to break lose. His father's fist slammed into his face, knocking Dave out of the chair. He tried to get up quickly, but his father was already kicking him in the ribs. He felt something crack and he cried out in agony. His father's heavy boot came down on his collar bone and Dave tried in vain to roll away. The kicks and punches kept coming and Dave wanted nothing more to die. Wouldn't that just make everything so much easier? For a moment Dave thought he was going to get his wish when Paul's hands closed around his throat and started to squeeze. He was beginning to get tunnel vision when the front door was thrown open.

"Paul, get off of him!"

Dave had never been so excited to see his mother in his life. She roughly pulled his father off and pushing him away. Paul quickly scrambled to his feet, pointing a finger at David.

"You have fifteen minutes. Get your shit and get out of my house. I won't have a fag under my roof!"

Mary helped her son up and led him upstairs to help him pack. She could see the physical pain her son was in and wished she could do something to help him. She loved her son, but she could never leave her husband. She gently sat Dave down on the edge of his bed and quickly began packing his things up. She pulled most of his clothes out of his closet and dresser, grabbed his cologne and other personal things and added them to a bag. She moved to his desk were she pulled the pictures off of the mirror, pausing slightly to smile at the picture of Dave with his sister Grace. She felt horrible to know that by the time Grace got home, Dave would be gone. She put his laptop and school books into his book bag, and pilled his pillow and favorite blanket on top of all the bags. She gave a quick look around the room before turning back to Dave.

"Did I miss anything important, David?" The boy flinched hearing her voice but reached over to his bed side table. He apparently had something hidden, taped to the top of the inside of the drawer. When he pulled it out she saw it was a picture of a boy. She looked closer and smiled when she saw it was Kurt Hummel. Dave put it in the pocket of his letterman jacket and wiped roughly at his face. Mary stood in front of her son and tilted his face up towards her. She rested her forehead on his and began to whisper at him.

"I'm so sorry Davey. Mommy loves you, okay? I love you so much, no matter what you do. And I wish I could convince your father that you are no different, but we both know how he is. I'm so sorry, Davey, but I can't go against him."

Dave let out a shuddering breath before pulling away from his mother. He nodded at her before standing, ignoring the pain shooting through his body. He grabbed his bags, letting out a pained gasp as he bent over, and made his way to the door.

"I love you, Mom." With that Dave made his way down the stairs, trying not to cry out as his ribs seemed to rub together. He made his was to his truck and sat for a moment trying to decide where to go. He seemed to be on auto pilot until he realized he was pulling into Kurt's drive way. He stumbled up the side walk, grasping at his side. He wondered briefly how bad he looked as he knocked on the door of the Hummel-Hudson household. A surprised looking Burt Hummel opened the door.

"Dave?" He said, taking a step closer to the broken boy.

"Hurts, Mr. Hummel -" And with that Dave passed out from pain, Burt only having seconds to catch him before he crashed to the ground.

* * *

_**AN:**__ I hope you guys liked it!_


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Glee.

_

* * *

_

**Have Faith In Me: Chapter 10**

Someone was running their fingers through Dave's hair and talking quietly when he started to come to. He tried to lay as perfectly still and took comfort in the fingers gently pulling on his curls while he tried to figure out who exactly was speaking. After a moment he realized the voice belonged to Kurt, and he forced his brain to concentrate.

"-I know Puck, but there is no way you could have known this was going to happen. I mean none of us knew his dad was this nuts, or that his best friend was just going to run off and tell his dad like that. Dad and Carole had him cleaned up as much as possible when I got home but he still looks like a mess. He keeps wincing in his sleep, but I'm not sure how much pain he's in. When he wakes up I'll figure out if we need to take him to the hospital."

At the mention of pain, Dave's mind slowly started to comprehend that the uncomfortable feeling was actually pain, and he groaned and tried to move to get comfortable again. The hand pulled away from his hair and rested slightly on his forehead, calming him slightly.

"Listen Puck, I think Dave's starting to wake up. I'll keep you updated on what's going on. I really just called to see if Allie was with you. I think she deserves to know what happened. Could you tell her for me, please? Thanks, I'll talk to you later Puck."

Dave was starting to realize a few things. For one, this was NOT his bedroom. For two, Kurt was talking on the phone about him, about him being in bad shape. What had happened to him? For three, he really needed to let Allie know where he was. She was probably freaking out by now. And four, he really needed to figure out what was going on. And just like that, it was all coming back to him. The fight in the locker room, Azimo calling his dad, his father beating him and kicking him out, his mother packing his things, driving to Kurt's and passing out right into Mr. Hummel's arms. It was all too much to take, and Dave let out a quiet whimper before opening his eyes.

Although he should have been suspecting it, he was shocked to find one eye wouldn't cooperate because it was swollen shut. He went to raise his left hand to his face, remembering that this had been his good arm, and was surprised to find that his arm was in sling. He gently raised his arm a little higher and ran his fingers across the mess that was his face. He tried to take a deep breath to keep himself from crying, but his broken ribs protested and he found himself chocking from lack of oxygen. Kurt was instantly at his side, whispering that he needed to calm down while the diva ran his fingers through Dave's curls again. He finally slowed his breathing and turned, searching Kurt's face for answers.

"You're okay, you're okay," Kurt kept whispering, trying to calm the larger boy down. "You came to our house after something happened with your dad. Or at least we're assuming your dad did this to you, you passed out before we could ask. But, um, Dad and Carole got you cleaned up as much as possible, considering neither of them have the greatest medical back ground. Are you still in a lot of pain?" The brunette looked worried, and Dave would have smiled if he wasn't in so much pain. Instead, he nodded slowly at the smaller boy, hoping for the throbbing to stop.

"You, you didn't hit your head, did you? Cause if you did then I can't give you anything. You might have a concussion." Dave thought for a moment before shaking his head to signify that no, he hadn't hit his head. Kurt gave him a small smile, whispered a quick 'I'll be right back,' and walked across the room to his bathroom to get Dave some aspirin. On his return, he sat at the edge of the bed and tried to hold Dave up as he sat to take the offered pills. With a groan the larger boy laid back on the bed and nodded for Kurt to continue.

"We didn't want to take you to the hospital if we absolutely didn't have to. Other than your ribs do you think anything's broken? Dad said he thought your collarbone was just kind of cracked, but not that bad. There's mostly just bruising and cuts on your face, but I don't see any broken bones…" Kurt trailed off and let Dave process the question. Dave slowly worked his way up his own body, moving his legs slightly and letting out a sigh of relief when nothing seemed to be wrong with them. He gasped in pain when he moved his chest and aggravating his ribs before working his way to his arms. Everything seemed to be okay.

"I think I'm good," Dave whispered, noticing for the first time that his voice was hoarse. Kurt looked uncomfortable.

"You're Dad choked you, didn't he?" The smaller boy asked. Dave automatically flinched and dropped his eyes, no longer able to meet Kurt's concerned gaze. Not trusting his voice, Dave just nodded. "What else happened?"

Dave took a cautious breath and wanted nothing more than to just go back to sleep and forget everything happened. Instead, he started talking. He told Kurt of how Azimo and the other jocks got a hold of him in the locker room. He told of how Azimo called his dad and that Paul had been waiting for him when he got home. He moved on to tell how he had came out to his father, flinching as he told Kurt how his father reacted. Dave told him how his mother had gotten home at just the right time to pull his father off of him. He explained how Paul gave him fifteen minutes to get out, how his mother helped him pack. His voice broke as he told Kurt how Mary swore she loved him but wouldn't go against his father.

"And I didn't know where else to go, so I just came here. I didn't mean to pass out all over your dad. I bet he hates me now. Everyone hates me, my friends, my family. God, I didn't even get to say goodbye to Grace." The jock was shaking with tears, and Kurt was trying in vain to calm him down.

"Stop, David. Not everyone hates you, okay? Yeah maybe you're so called friends are dicks and maybe your father is a jackass. But there are still a lot of people who care about you, okay? Now lay back and try to get some rest. Allie should be coming over after a while, she's been really worried about you. Don't worry about anything other than getting better, okay? I'll be right upstairs if you need me." Kurt placed a small kiss on Dave's forehead, squeezing his good shoulder slightly before walking towards the stairs. Dave wanted to stay awake a while longer and think, but as Kurt dimmed the lights in the basement bedroom he quickly lost the battle with consciousness and fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt's picture on his caller ID. He hadn't seen the boy since Warbler practice and he was starting to get worried.

"Hey babe, what happened to you?" He said with a smile.

"I had to go home, it was an emergency. It got leaked that Dave was gay and his dad beat the crap out of him before kicking him out. His football buddies got a hold of him, too. He's pretty much a mess."

Blaine frowned. The whole point of leaking Karofsky's secret was so he would stay away from Kurt. It was a sort of pay-back, if you will. And now neither his friends nor his father could finish him off and Kurt was running home to sit with him? Blaine was not amused. But not wanting to make Kurt mad, he turned on his acting skills and pretended to be horrified.

"Oh my God. Is he going to be okay?"

"I think so. Dad's letting him stay with us since he doesn't really have any place else to go. We've got him healed up as much as we can, but I think the psychological damage might take a while longer. I just wanted to tell you I wasn't going to be at school tomorrow. I think it's best if I stayed with Dave tomorrow, you know, just in case."

"Oh. You're staying with him? What about your classes here? I thought you said you had a test tomorrow in French. You don't want to fall behind, do you?" Blaine was aware he was guilt tripping his boyfriend, but hey! He wasn't afraid of playing dirty.

"Actually…"Kurt said and Blaine froze, instantly afraid of what his boyfriend was going to say. "I've been talking with Dad, and um. It's not that I don't love Dalton and being able to spend every day with you and everything. It's just that I miss all my old friends. And I think with Dave coming out of the closet now, not that he had a choice, he's going to need a friend. So since I haven't been there that long, Dad can still get his tuition money back. What I'm trying to say, Blaine, is I'm moving back to McKinley. I was supposed to be at Dalton until Tuesday, but I think Dad is trying to get everything to move quicker now because of Dave. I'm sorry, please don't be mad."

"You're telling me this over the phone and you expect me to not get mad?" Blaine asked, trying to keep himself calm.

"I wanted to tell you in person! I just didn't know if I would see you before then."

"Can we just talk about this later, Kurt? I'll try to drive down to Lima this weekend, okay?" Blaine hung up before Kurt could answer. This was _not_ how things were supposed to go.

* * *

Allie stood in the living of the Hummel-Hudson household, shifting from one foot to the other. Kurt was downstairs helping Dave get cleaned up a little before she was to be allowed downstairs. Allie thought that was a little amusing considering the number of times she's seen the boy naked or had sex with him, but she doesn't question the acts. Finally Kurt comes back upstairs, smiling sadly at her.

"He's ready for you. Just-just try to keep him calm. There isn't anything you can really do for broken ribs so he's pretty sore and it makes it hard to breath." Allie nodded before walking past the smaller boy. She hesitated for a second before turning back and hugging Kurt close to her, whispering 'thank you' in his ear.

Dave was propped up with a bunch of pillows on Kurt's large bed. One eye was swollen shut and the other surrounded in black. There was a pretty deep looking cut that was spanning into his hair line, and Allie paused for a moment thinking of the scar she had given him with a plastic shovel in their childhood. His left arm was in a sling and his breath seemed to come out in wheezes. Although she was sure the position was causing him pain, Dave sat with his knees pulled as close to his chest as possible. Allie's heart broke when she saw the bruising around his neck and the obvious tear tracks covering his face. She crossed the room and carefully climbed onto the bed next to him, trying not to shake the bed.

"Oh Davey," She sobbed. This was all her fault. It was her fault that he had been dragged out of the closet. Just because she couldn't control her alcohol or keep her damn mouth shut her best friend had to suffer. Dave lazily turned his head, and she met his pain filled green eye.

"Why me, Allie?" Dave whispered, and Allie was taken aback by how weak he sounded. "Why do I have to be gay? Why does everyone have to hate me? Why did Dad do this to me? Why me?"

At the end of his mini speech Dave's face crumbled while he let out a broken sob. Allie wanted nothing more than to pull the boy into a deep hug but was terrified of hurting him more. Instead, she brought her hand up to his hair, working her way through the curls. This was one thing Allie knew always calmed Dave down, and she was at a loss of anything else to do. She started quietly singing his favorite song to him while the boy continued to fight sleep.

_"Have faith in me, cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe. So cling to what you know, and never let go. You should know things aren't always what they seem. I said I'd never let you go, and I never did. I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it. If you didn't have a chance then I never did. You'll always find me right there again"_

Dave's eye drifted shut before the even reached the chorus, and her voice died out shortly after. She brushed the hair away from his forehead before placing a soft kiss to the bruised skin.

"I love you, Davey," She whispered before leaving the basement, wanting nothing more to be alone so she could cry.

* * *

Neither Dave nor Kurt returned to McKinley that week. Burt had instantly filled to take custody over the boy and was trying to keep the two boys at home until Dave had healed more. Allie knew that the pair would be returning to school on Monday and she was worried how Dave would handle it. Because Dave was a minor, his assault case was supposed to be a secret. But of course the entirety of McKinley high school knew about it.

Allie, Finn, and Puck tended to keep together the days before Dave and Kurt returned to school. They alone knew the extent of what had happened at Paul Karofsky's hands, and even badass Puck couldn't stomach it. He was seen confronting anyone at the school who spoke of Dave being gay as a bad thing, narrowly missing being suspended a few times.

The three had been skipping lunch to sit on the bleachers by the football field, voicing their concerns and trying to think of ways to keep Dave safe when he returned. As Allie made her way to Noah's truck at the end of the day Friday, she realized that time was not on their side. She thought that Dave had been through more than enough for his life time. Surely nothing else was going to go wrong, right?

* * *

_**AN**__: I hope you guys liked it. I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow. _

_PS: The Song was "Have Faith In Me" by A Day To Remember. I obviously don't own it. _


	12. Chapter 12

_I Don't Own Glee_

_

* * *

_

**Have Faith In Me: Chapter 11**

Sunday night came far too soon for everyone involved. Dave had gotten completely moved into Kurt's room, which was the only place really available for him since Finn had taken the spare room which was much smaller. Most of his things were unpacked and he was sitting on the edge of the bed trying to put all his homework and books into his book bag without causing himself any pain. Dave suddenly heard shouting from upstairs and flinched in spite of himself. He slowly made his way closer to the stairs where he realized that shouting voices belonged to Kurt and Blaine.

"He's living in your room? How are you okay with this? That kid made your life a living hell and you just let him move in like nothing fucking happened!" Blaine was furious. His entire plan had backfired.

"He's made up for that, Blaine! In case you didn't notice, his friends and his father beat the shit out of him. His parents kicked him out. He has nowhere else to go! He's apologized to me many times for how he treated me, we're friends now Blaine. You're going to have to get used to that if you expect to stay with me. And I thought you of all people would understand that Dave needs someone the most right now."

Kurt was exhausted. He'd been staying up watching Dave sleep, stepping in to wake the boy up when the nightmares came creeping in. He'd been taking short naps when he was sure Dave would be okay, but those just weren't cutting it. He was scared about returning to McKinley the next day. While he was glad he was going back to where his friend were, Kurt knew he was far too small to protect Dave from any wrong doing. And now Blaine was jumping down his throat for helping a friend? Kurt just didn't get it.

"I'm upset because he we both know that monster has feelings for you! So yes! Yes! I have a problem with him moving into your room! How do you know he's not going to jump you in your sleep?"

"You have got to be kidding me." Kurt was starting to get pissed. He was looking at Blaine in an all new light.

"I'm your boyfriend, don't I get a say in this?" Blaine couldn't get past his jealousy.

"I don't want to talk about this right now, okay? I just want to find out who leaked his story to Jacob. Someone betrayed him and could have got him killed, you know?" As Kurt looked at his boyfriend he could have sworn he saw a little smirk grace the boy's lips. Blaine wouldn't have, would he?

Something changed in Kurt's face, and Blaine became concerned that the boy had found out. He instantly got nervous and tried to cover up his wrong doing.

"I-I have no idea who would have called Jacob ben Israel. Whoever they are they must be an awful person. To put a person's life at jeopardy like that. Who would do that? I bet you it was that Puckerman. He seems kind of shady, I bet he told. Or maybe Allie did. She could have been so drunk she started drunk dialing people? Yeah, I bet that's what happened."

"Oh my God. You called him didn't you Blaine?" Kurt sunk into the nearest seat he could find as he watched his boyfriend fidget before him.

"What? How did you- I mean why would you say that?" Blaine was kicking himself. What did he say to tip Kurt off?

"You've never met Jacob nor have I ever said anything about him and you know his full name? And you hate Dave, you aren't sad at all that he's hurt. Oh my God, Blaine what is wrong with you?"

"I just wanted him away from you! I thought that maybe if he got scared by all the homophobes in Lima that maybe he'd leave town or something! Then you and I could be together forever without worrying about some monster touching you and taking you away from me!" Blaine was crouched in front of Kurt at this point, running his hand along the side of Kurt's face. Kurt thought he was going to throw up.

"Get away from me!" Kurt screamed, shoving Blaine away from him with all of his strength. "Get out of my house! Stay away from David, stay away from my friends! You're disgusting Blaine Anderson! All you ever do is think of yourself and I'm not going to deal with it! Just get out!" By the end of his speech Kurt was crying. He gave one last hate-filled glance to Blaine before whispering "We're over" to him and running down the stairs.

Kurt didn't look at Dave at all as he ran past and locked himself in his bathroom. At that moment Kurt hated himself for not realizing what had happened earlier. He had put Dave's life at danger that very first time in the hallway at school. He had made Blaine aware of the then bully and the feelings that Dave had for Kurt. He had had Blaine over the night Dave was pulled out of the closet and he had cheated on Blaine and made him angry at Dave. The fact that Dave still looked like a broken mess was all Kurt's fault. He sat with his back up against his bath tub and hugged his knees to his chest as a sob worked its way out of his mouth. Before he knew it, Kurt was bawling his eyes out, wanting nothing more than to go back in time and start over.

"Kurt?" Dave asked tentatively. The larger boy had heard the entire argument and he now had another reason to hate Blaine Anderson. But he was worried about Kurt and the boy was crying. He knocked a couple times, trying to get Kurt to answer him.

"Just leave me alone!" Kurt moaned in misery from the other side of the door. Dave sighed before making his way over to Kurt's make up table. He spotted a bobby pin and figured his could probably unlock the door with it. After struggling to get his casted hand to agree with him, he finally got the lock undone and pushed to door open to revel a messy Kurt Hummel. Sighing, Dave crossed the room before sinking down beside the boy. He pulled Kurt close to him and just held him there.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kurt sobbed. "It's my fault you're so hurt! It's my fault the guy I thought I loved betrayed you. You should hate me." Kurt looked up at Dave with his red blotchy face and all Dave could do was smile. Kurt was sure Dave was losing his mind.

"I don't blame you, Kurt. So Blaine's a heartless jackass, oh well. He didn't deserve you anyway. And I guess I just got a taste of my own medicine. It's going to be okay, I'm going to be okay. You'll se-" Before Dave could finish Kurt has launched himself at the injured boy, kissing him deeply while trying to be careful of his injuries. Dave chuckled slightly before returning the kiss. Yup, things were going to be okay.

* * *

Monday showed that Dave might have spoken too soon. You know that feeling when you walk in the room and everyone stops talking and how you just know they had been talking about you. Try that with every room you walk into. He stuck close to either Kurt, Puck, Finn, or Allie. He wasn't too keen on being alone just yet. But at some point of the day, he had gotten separated and found himself alone with his former best friend. He braced himself as Azimo shoved him into a locker, moaning as his ribs cried out in protest.

"Well lookey here, the fag's all alone!"

"Stay away from me, Az." Dave growled, trying to prove he wasn't afraid.

"Too bad daddy didn't just finish you off. Would have made the world a better place if he had, one less fag running around." Azimo took another step closer to Dave when the door burst open, showing an out of breath Finn.

"Get away from him, Adams." Finn growled, before shoving his teammate and escorting Dave out of the room. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah. I just want to go home…I mean Kurt's, not home obviously. I mean I'm not even allowed home so why would I want to go there?" Dave was aware he was rambling and quickly stopped talking. Sighing, Finn through his arm over Dave's shoulder.

"Kurt's house is home now, man. Don't be afraid to say it." Dave smiled slightly as the two made their way to the parking lot. All he could think of doing was going home and sleeping. He wondered briefly where Allie was since she was supposed to be with him when Azimo cornered him. When he voiced his concern, Finn fidgeted slightly.

"Um, Puck said something about the two of them working off some stress. And with him that normally means sex. That's why I came to find you.

Dave hung his head while letting out a shuddering breath. He wasn't jealous, he was just amazed. When he really needed his best friend, she was off getting laid. Wonderful.

"Can we just go home now, man?" Dave asked, crawling into the passenger seat of Finn's car. "Sleep sounds wonderful."

* * *

A couple hours later Dave awoke to his bed moving. He rolled over to see Allie perched on the side, looking guilty.

"I'm sorry I left you alone today…" Dave knew he should forgive her, that she was having a hard time dealing with all this too. But at that moment he didn't want to just forgive and forget. In fact, Dave Karofsky saw red.

"That's it? That's all you're going to say? I fucking needed you today, Allie. I needed you and you were too busy off having sex to be there for me. How is that fair?"

"I-I- Finn said we could switch turns! That he would stay with you so it wouldn't be a big deal! I just needed a minute to think, I didn't know!"

"It's more than that, Al. I was drug out of the closet by you. I was beaten to an inch of my life because you couldn't keep your damn mouth shut. Everyone and I mean everyone at the school is talking about me. They all either look at me with pity or disgust. Azimo apparently still wants to kick my ass. Kurt's ex-boyfriend sold me out in order to try and get in Kurt's pants. And this is all a little too much for me to take. And every time before when something had gone wrong, you've been right there. But my whole world is crashing down, and you're too busy having sex with your new boyfriend to notice!"

"Davey…"

"No, don't Davey me!" Dave was huffing for breath and his ribs were screaming at him to lay back down. But he was on too big of a roll to stop. "I know you like attention Allie, you always have. You always have to try and look beautiful, and date a football player, and get the last word in on an argument. And then there's the 'oh woe is me! My daddy's gone!" act. And you know, I could deal with all of that. I just never thought you'd stoop as low as to turn into a slut for attention. I especially never thought you'd start spreading your legs for Puckerman to do so."

As soon as he had stopped talking, Dave knew he had gone too far. Allie looked like she had been slapped and tears were already starting to come to her eyes. He took a step towards her, arms raised in a way to try and keep her calm. Instead, she took a step back, pointing a finger at him.

"Stay away from me Karofsky!" She yelled. And with that she turned, running up the stairs as fast as she could to get away from Dave. She ran past Kurt who yelled after her. When she reached the outside, she pulled out her phone and called Noah.

"Can you- can you come get me? Please? I don't want to be here anymore. Please come get me."

"Babe? Where are you?"

"Kurt's. I just want to leave, please!" She pleaded through the phone.

"Okay, baby. I'm on my way." As he hung up, Allie could here Noah's truck come to life.

She sat down on the porch step, hugging her knees to her chest while she tried to calm her breathing. She felt like she had been slapped across the face and punched in the stomach all at the same time and she was trying to keep herself from throwing up. She heard the door open behind her and turned to see Kurt step out. He placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing slightly before he started to talk.

"I didn't hear exactly what he said, but I'm sure he didn't mean it. He's just having a hard time with all this and needed someone to take it out on. I'm sorry that that person was you, though."

"I don't want to talk about it, Kurt," Allie replied through a sniffle. From a distance she thought she could hear Noah's truck, and smiled when she looked up and saw it at the stoplight at the end of Kurt's road. The light turned green and Noah started to drive through the intersection when a car who should have had a red light came speeding into the road. From where they were sitting, it looked like the car tried to stop but was going too fast. The smaller car slammed into the side of Noah's truck with enough force to push it into oncoming traffic. The truck was hit again before slamming into a telephone pole and finally coming to a stop.

"Noah!" Allie whimpered, and without a second thought she took off running down the road to her boyfriend. Kurt was only a few steps behind her, pulling out his iPhone to call an ambulance.

* * *

_**AN**__: I hope you liked it. Next chapter up probably later today. _


	13. Chapter 13

_I don't own Glee._

_

* * *

_

**Have Faith in Me: Chapter 12**

The whole scene before the hospital seemed to be in slow motion for Allie. When she reached his truck, it took everything she had not to touch Noah, knowing she just might make it worse. Although the ambulance arrived in less than five minutes, it seemed to take hours. The two men skillfully worked to free Noah from his metal entrapment, fitting a neck brace around his neck and strapping him to a board on the gurney. When Allie told them she was his girlfriend they allowed her to ride along. There was a deep cut on his forehead, so deep that you could see bone and the blood was seeping into his mohawk. The paramedic worked fast, fitting an oxygen mask over the boy's mouth and poking a needle into his arm to start an IV. When they reached the hospital they quickly pushed him into a trauma room, telling Allie she had to wait outside.

Kurt and Dave arrived shortly after. Kurt had already alerted the rest of the Glee Club and told Allie they'd be there soon. Finn had called Ruth, Noah's mother. Kurt walked to the waiting room to wait for the others while Dave sat on the ground next to Allie, not saying a word. Allie sat with her back to the wall, hugging her legs close to her. While she was still furious with Dave, she still needed her best friend so she took as much comfort as she could from him. The pair had been sitting outside the trauma room for about ten minutes when the voices on the other side of the room began to get louder.

"We're losing him! Someone get the crash cart!" Allie stood, taking a step closer to the room. She could hear Noah's heart monitor start to speed up before flat lining. She watched in horror as the doctor used the paddles to shock her boyfriend, frowning when the shock didn't seem to be enough to bring him back. She started to run into the room when Dave grabbed her from behind, dragging her back.

"No! Let me go! Noah!" Dave was holding her back with an arm around her waist. She was aware she was probably hurting him but she kept putting up a fight to get to her dying boyfriend. "Let me go, Dave! Noah!"

"I'm not going to let you watch him die, Allie!" Dave grunted, tightening his grip around her waist. The girl continued struggling and trying to get to Noah as the doctor shocked him for a second time. Dave finally scooped down and picked Allie up, caveman style, and threw her over his shoulder before taking her away from the trauma room. She continued to fight, kicking and screaming at him. He figured he should be in pain, but the adrenaline had kicked in and all he could think about was getting the girl away from the horrible scene. After rounding a second corner, he put her back down, trying to meet her eye and apologize. But Allie was already shoving him away from her.

"Stay the hell away from me, Karofsky," she said before turning and running deeper into the hospital.

Dave sighed before running a hand through his hair. He turned and walked back the way he came so he could find Kurt. As he passed the trauma room he saw that they had gotten Noah's heart beating again, but now had a tube down his throat breathing for him. They were quickly pushing the stretcher holding the broken boy down the hall yelling something about preparing an operating room. He sighed again before continuing walking.

"Hey, you okay?" Kurt asked Dave as the taller boy stumbled into the waiting room. Most of the Glee members were already in the waiting room, and he saw Mr. Hummel talking to an older woman that had Puck's eyes in the corner. Pulling Kurt to a chair with him in the corner he told Kurt what he saw.

"They lost him for a minute. Allie and I were sitting outside the room and the starting yelling about him crashing and the doctor was shocking trying to get his heart started again. I couldn't let Allie watch him die, so I was trying to get her away but she put up quite a fight. Finally I just picked her up and carried her off. She told me to stay away from her and took off again. They're taking Puck up to surgery now, but they've got him on a breathing tub and it just doesn't look good, Kurt."

Kurt nodded, taking in the information Dave was telling him. While he and Puck weren't the closest, he did truly care about the boy. He was his step-brother's best friend and he didn't like watching Finn suffer. He looked up to see his brother pacing the room looking like someone had just stolen his puppy. He turned his attention back to Dave, pulling the larger boy into a hug.

"Can…Can you go talk to Allie? I know she's not going to talk to me but I don't want her to be alone right now." Dave asked the smaller boy. Kurt smiled slightly at him before nodding. Taking a quick look to the others in the room, he bent over and placed a small kiss on the boy's forehead.

"It's going to be okay. Puck's strong." And with that, Kurt went on his search to find Allie Dawson in an eight floor hospital. This should be interesting.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kurt found Allie on the maternity wing, sitting across from the nursery viewing window on the floor. He was relieved to see she had stopped crying, but a little concerned that she was just staring into space in front of her.

"Hey," Kurt whispered, sinking to the floor next to her.

"He's dead, isn't he?" She asked.

"No, he's alive. They got his heart started and put him on a breathing tube to help him breath. They've taken him up to surgery." Allie swallowed before nodding her head. "I wish I could say he's going to be fine, but he's in pretty bad shape, Al."

"I know," She whispered, looking at her hands.

"You know Dave feels horrible for what he said to you. And he's really worried about you. I know you're mad he took away from the trauma room, but he was trying to save you from seeing such a horrible thing. He cares about you."

"I don't want to talk about it, Kurt. Please don't make me talk about," Allie pleaded, her eyes finally meeting Kurt's green eyes. Sighing he nodded before changing the subject.

"I remember the first time I met Puck. It was when we were five, shortly before my mom died and shortly after his dad left. We used to be best friends. In fact, I think I have some pictures of him having tea parties with me." Kurt smiled slightly as the girl giggled in his arms.

"Tell me more about him. I've known him through my entire school career but feel like I don't know anything about him."

Kurt thought a moment before beginning to tell Allie as many storied as he could remember. He kept to the good stories, not the ones where Puck had turned on him or anything angst-y. He told about Puck's reaction to Beth and about how he was sure the boy would have been an awesome father and how he knew he would go and visit Shelby just to see his little girl.

"But what I'm the most sure of is that Puck's strong. He's going to fight and he's going to come through this. We just have to believe in him, okay?" After Allie had nodded, Kurt stood up pulling the girl with him. He held her hand as he led her down to the waiting room to join the others. They were in for a long wait.

* * *

It was two hours before Puck was out of surgery. Allie had been sitting with his mother, the two women crying together. The doctor came out and asked to speak to Ruth. She grabbed Allie's hand and pulled her along to hear the news.

"Mrs. Puckerman, your son is out of surgery. It's been pretty touch and go. He has fractured his neck and couple of the top vertebrae in his spine. We've fitted him with a halo to help straighten his spine and keep him from moving and injuring himself more. It doesn't appear that there is any paralysis, though. He has several cracked ribs, which we can't do much for, a broken leg and arm which we have reset, and a few deep lacerations that we have sewn shut. There was a bit of internal bleeding, but we fixed that while he was in surgery. We do still have him on a ventilator, but that is just to help him breathe and his body to cope with the shock of all his injuries.

"Our main concern, however, is his brain. There is severe swelling from where he hit his head off the steering wheel. We were able to close the wound and went in and tried to relieve the pressure as much as we can. Right now we are keeping Noah sedated to help with the trauma to his head. We don't want him waking up and panicking. That will only result in more problems. We're going to keep him sedated for a couple days and then do another scan on his brain. We will hopefully be taking him off the sedative on Monday."

Ruth and Allie looked at each other while the two processed what the doctor had told them. To Allie, Noah sounded like a mess. She had a moment of panic when she realized that the only reason he had been at that intersection was because of her, but she quickly pushed that thought out of her head. They had more important things to worry about than her guilt. Ruth took a deep breath before turning back to the doctor.

"When can we see him?" Her voice waivered only slightly, and Allie thought about how strong this woman must really be. She had raised Noah Puckerman all by herself, and Allie knew he wasn't the easiest person to live with. The doctor gave her a sad smile before answering.

"We'd like to monitor him a little while longer before allowing you to see him. It shouldn't be too long, just a few more tests. Then we'll move him from recovery to his permanent room in the ICU. Only family will be allowed in to see him then," the doctor said, his eyes flicking to Allie.

"She is family." Ruth said, squeezing the girl's hand. Allie was surprised. She'd only been with Noah a little over a week and this was the first time she had ever met Ruth. But she just smiled and tried to thank her boyfriend's mother with her eyes.

It was another two hours before they were allowed to see him. Allie allowed Ruth to go in by herself at first, knowing the woman wanted to see her son. After about fifteen minutes, she returned to the hallway, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I have to go get Sarah, my mother's watching her now. I'll be back later this evening, okay sweetie?" She cupped Allie's cheek with a shaky hand before smiling and walking past her. Taking a deep breath, Allie walked into Noah's room.

A large tube was down his throat, and she watched in fascination as the machine it was hooked up to contracted and relaxed as air was pushed into the boy. A large metal ring was attached to his head with screws through his skull. The ring was attached a bulky brace around his chest with metal rods. A large bandage covered the head wound she had seen earlier and spanned to about the crown of his head. She was lightly disappointed when she realized that they had to shave his mohawk. Noah was not going to be happy about that. His broken arm was covered in a cast that spanned past his elbow. The cast held his arm in a slightly bent position and it rest against his stomach. His right leg was in a cast and suspended slightly at the end of the bed. Wires were running from him to a heart monitor and another one that looked like it was recording brain activity. The normally strong boy looked so small that Allie couldn't help but let out a choked sob.

She moved closer to the bed, sitting on the lone chair in the room. She reached out and took his unbroken hand in hers, careful to avoid pulling on his IV. She brought his hand up to her lips before kissing his fingers.

"You have to be okay, Noah. There are a lot of people that need you. The entire waiting room is filled with Glee club people who can't wait to see you. I'm pretty sure Rachel Berry is planning a song to sing to you as we speak. There are some of the football guys waiting for you, too. And Finn looks like a kicked puppy and I'm pretty sure if you don't make it he's not going to know what to do.

"Rachel called Shelby, to let her and Beth know. That's another thing, you can't give up yet because that little girl is going to need her daddy. I've never met her, but Kurt says she's beautiful. He said she has your eyes and is quite mischievous, just like her daddy. You don't want to miss out on her growing up. Your mom went home to get your sister so your grandma can go to work. She said she'd have to bring Sarah back here. I bet that little girl is scared to death. Finn says she really looks up to you. Your mom's been crying since we got here. Dave's worried too, but I'm sure he won't admit it. I'm mad at him, but I know he thinks of you as a real friend.

"And…And I need you, Noah. I know we haven't been together for long, but for the longest time all I could think about was the day I was finally get to date Noah Puckerman. Your bad boy image just did something to me, and I was always so attracted to the enigma that was you. Please don't leave me before I get to figure out that puzzle, okay? Cause I'm scared and I need you."

Allie reached up her free hand to brush the tears out of her eyes before running the hand down Noah's arm.

"You just have to be okay. Nothing else can go wrong."

* * *

Dave stood at the doorway watching Allie. He wasn't supposed to be here, but had managed to sneak past the nurses on duty. He kept quiet so Allie didn't hear him. She looked so scared he wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and make everything better. He took in how weak Puck looked on the bed before shaking his head and turning away.

"This isn't how things are supposed to be," he mumbled as he walked back to the waiting room to find Kurt. "We're kids, no one is supposed to die yet." Dave looked around the waiting room, wondering how much more his small group of friends could take.

* * *

_**AN:**__ Hey guys, hope you like it! I'm going to try to write another chapter tonight, but that's only if I get m homework done. _


	14. Chapter 14

_I don't own Glee._

_

* * *

_

**Have Faith In Me: Chapter 13**

Kurt sighed as he pulled his Navigator into the hospital parking lot. Allie hadn't been at school all day because it was Monday and they were supposed to let Puck wake up today. Dave had said he'd tried to text the girl to see how it had gone, but of course she didn't answer him. Kurt smiled at the lady in pink behind the desk as he walked to the elevator, pressing the button for the fifth floor. Once arriving outside Puck's room, he took a deep breath before forcing a smile onto his face. He turned to great Puck only to be surprised at the fact the boy was still asleep.

"When they took him off the drugs he had a seizure," Allie said, her cheek resting on her knee as she watched Kurt sit down. "That alone would have been dangerous enough, but they probably would have let him stay off of them. But since he has a spinal injury and is in that halo, they won't want to risk him having anymore. They've tried a different drug to deal with the swelling in his brain and then they're going to try again in a couple days."

Kurt nodded as he took in Allie's appearance. She looked exhausted. Finn had told him that Ruth was making her go home every night to sleep but the girl had admitted that she was having nightmares and couldn't sleep. When Finn asked her what she normally did when she had nightmares, the girl had told him she would call Dave but that she was still upset with him so that wasn't going to happen.

"What about the tube?" Kurt asked gesturing to the breathing tube that sort of made him sick. He couldn't imagine having to rely on a tube to breathe.

"I don't know. Probably after he wakes up but no one has actually said anything." Kurt nodded again, not really sure what to say. He looked around the room for a moment, only then noticing the absence of Mrs. Puckerman.

"Where's Ruth?"

"She had to go to work." Kurt started at Allie like she was crazy before gesturing to Puck in the hospital bed, raising an eyebrow. "I know. But her boss said she can't miss much more work. If she hadn't gone in today she would have lost her job and since she's raising Noah and Sarah on her own, she kind of needs it. I mean the only reason she has insurance to pay for all this stuff is through that job. She was here this morning when they tried to wake him up but then she went to work."

"I'm sorry, Allie," Kurt said at a loss of anything else to say. The girl simply shrugged before hugging her arms closer to herself. When Kurt took a second glance he realized she had a McKinley football sweatshirt on, with the number 67 on the pocket. Kurt knew if she turned around the shirt would read Karofsky across the back. He smirked slightly.

"Dave's worried about you. He says he keeps calling you and texting you but you won't answer. I told him to come here but he feels like he's prying on Puck's family. I know he said some horrible things to you and hasn't really appreciated you much lately, but you should remember he's like family to you." As Kurt spoke, Allie lowered her head so her forehead was touching her knee, almost as if she refused to talk to him. "He's scared, Al. I know that doesn't give him a reason to be a dick to you, but we both know he lashes out when he's cornered. He just really needs his best friend right now, you know? Just…just think about calling him back, okay? I think you could use him right now, too. Finn told me about the nightmares."

When Allie sat up her face was wet with tears. She bit her lip before reaching out for Noah's hand. Kurt knew she wanted it to look like she was comforting Puck, but he knew that it was really the only source of comfort she had. The two stayed silent as they watched the steady rise and fall of Puck's chest. Kurt knew if he was awake the boy would be complaining about how uncomfortable the halo screwed into his skull was or how bored he was, or that his beloved mohawk was gone. It was weird seeing the normally so animated and loud boy now so still and quiet.

"I know I should call him. I know this isn't easy on him and I know this is sort of my fault. But do you know how long I've had this on my shoulders, Kurt? I've known since we were in seventh grade. He came home from some sleepover at Finn's or Mike's or somebody, and all he could talk about was how cool Finn was, and how cute his pajamas were, and just how all around awesome Finn was. And he had this glint in his eyes, like the one he gets now when he talks about you. And I just knew right then, but I didn't say anything 'cause I felt like he should figure it out without me telling him. He figured it out the next year, I think, when he couldn't keep himself from watching Finn in the locker room. That's when we started to pretend date. It's been four years of me just keeping this to myself, asking nothing in return. I do it because I love him, but he always seems to take that for granted. Yeah he thanks me and tells me he loves me and everything. But four years is a long time to keep a secret for someone when they only seem to use you half the time."

By that time Allie seemed to be on a total roll and Kurt didn't have to heart to stop her. She was gripping Puck's hand tighter, and the gleek worried for a moment that she might hurt him before he remembered that the jock was sedated. He turned his attention back to Allie, watching her wipe tears from her face.

"I've got shit going on in my life too, you know? My father's not dead, Kurt. He left mom, my brother and I when we were young. Now he spends his days getting drunk and tricking his daughter into giving him what little money she has just so he can spend it on drugs. He's been calling again lately, and that night I came to your house drunk I swore I saw him following me. And I'm in all AP classes. I mean between worrying about Dave, and my father, and classes and exams, and how I'm ever going to afford a good college, when do I have time to think of myself. But I don't really get to voice any of these concerns because all we're ever allowed to talk about is Dave. And you know I didn't mean to out him. I really didn't. But I know him, and he's always going to hold that over my head. And that's just-just not something I can take.

Kurt frowned slightly as he started to take in what the girl had said to him. Standing quickly, he crossed the room and pried Allie's hand out of Puck's. He pulled the girl close to him, hugging her tightly before whispering into her hair:

"Dave loves you. And I know he's a jackass most of the time who's full of himself, but he's so worried about you and he cares about you so much. I'm not telling you that you have to forgive him. But he's changing, Allie. I think this whole thing with his dad and Azimo has really changed him. Just give him one last chance to prove that he would do anything for you just like you would for him."

Allie whipped desperately at her eyes, refusing to look at Kurt for a moment. He followed her gaze back to Puck and felt his heart break for the girl. He knew that even though they hadn't been together long, she had always had a crush on the jock. But she had never acted on it because she had to take care of Dave. Kurt also knew that Puck had been taking care of her, calming her fears about Dave being angry with her and hating her. The small girl was lost now and neither boy in her life was able to help her. After staring at Puck for a long time, Allie turned back to Kurt.

"I'll call him. Probably not tonight, I still need to think, but I'll call him."

"That's all I ask," Kurt said with a smile. He placed a kiss at the girls hair line before walking out of the room, throwing one last glance at Puck.

* * *

It was raining when Dave got to the hospital. He knew Allie needed her space and needed to think before talking to him, but he needed to see her. He had gone to her house, but Luke said she hadn't come home from the hospital yet.

As he walked in through the automatic doors he shook the rain out of his hair like a dog, smirking as he thought how annoyed Kurt would be to see him do so. He stood racking his brain trying to remember Puck's room number before making his way to the elevator. He was trying to mentally prepare himself, remembering how bad Kurt said his fellow teammate looked. Taking a deep breath, he walked inside the room.

Puck looked worse than Dave was expecting and he had to take another breath to steady himself. He turned and found Allie curled up in a chair next to the bed, asleep. She was hugging her arms close to her body and he smiled when he realized she was still wearing his sweatshirt. He quickly pulled off his letterman jacket and covered her up with it. Brushing her hair off of her face, he began to quietly sing the song that he had been listening to in the car to her.

_"She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart while I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar. And we don't know how. How we got into this mad situation, only doing things out of frustration. Tryna make it work but man these times are hard. She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time. I got a new job now in the unemployment line. And we don't know how. How we got into this mess is it God's test? Someone help us cause we're doing our best. Tryna make it work but man these times are hard…"_

He sat lost in thought as he continued to sing. How had he and Allie ended up in such a messed up situation? How had things gotten so out of control? Was Puck going to make it? Was he going to take care of Allie, or was he just going to be like the long list of men who had screwed up or walked out of her life? Dave didn't know the answer to any of these questions, he just hoped things were going to get better soon. As he grew closer to the end of the song he rose from his seat and took a step closer to Allie. He placed a kiss on her forehead before singing the last few lines.

"_Oh these times are hard, yeah they're making us crazy. Don't give up on me baby."_ Taking one last look at the sleeping couple, Dave walked out of the room trying to figure out how to make things better.

* * *

**'He's awake!**' It took Kurt a moment to focus on the text message Finn had just thrust in his face, but once he finally read the two words he couldn't help but smile.

"Oh thank God." Kurt breathed, heading downstairs to wake up Dave. It had been about three weeks since the accident and this was the third times the doctors had tried to let Puck of the sedatives. The second time had resulted in another seizure and having to rest his halo. After that, the doctors had decided to keep him under for a couple more weeks, giving his brain more time to heal. They had done a scan the day before and were ready to attempt to wake him up once more. Kurt had wanted to be there for Allie, but she said she thought Puck wouldn't like other people there to see if something went wrong and Kurt had to agree.

"Dave. Dave. Dave!" Dave gasped as he was roughly shoved awake by an excited Kurt Hummel. Although most of his injuries were healed by this point, his ribs were still a bit sore and definitely didn't agree to Kurt's rough wake up call. He threw his hand over his face, wincing while he mentally thought how he couldn't wait for three more weeks to pass so he could get this stupid cast off his arm and stop almost giving himself black eyes every morning.

"What, Kurt?" The boy said tiredly. He slapped Kurt's hand away when the smaller boy poked him in the ribs again. "Would stop? That still hurts, jerk. What was so important that you had to wake me up like that?"

"Puck's awake!" Kurt all but squealed. Dave quickly turned to Kurt, searching his face for any trace that he might be lying.

"For real? Like awake, awake? As in their going to leave him awake and not drug him up again after a half an hour, awake?" As he spoke he started to grin. Kurt was practically jumping next to him.

"Yeah! Allie just text Finn to tell him! I guess they finally picked the right drugs!" Kurt was already pulling close out his closet for both him and Dave to wear. "Come on! Get dressed! We're the only ones that know right now, so maybe we can see him before everyone else gets there."

Dave chuckled at his, well he wasn't sure what Kurt was at the moment. They had been getting a lot closer and every once and a while Kurt would allow Dave to kiss him. Dave realized he should probably ask Kurt what they were when he was brought out of his thoughts when Kurt threw his letterman jacket, that had been returned by Finn from when left it with Allie, at him, stomping his foot when he realized Dave had yet to move. Dave laughed again, kissing the boys forehead before walking to the bathroom to get ready. Maybe today was going to be a good day.

By the time the boys had gotten to the hospital, the doctors had declared Puck to out of danger. He still had to remain in the halo for another four months and would have to have a scan done on his brain every few months, but nothing was really life threatening. They told him he would have to remain in bed for another week, just to be sure, but then they would start him on physical therapy so he could soon return home. His broken leg and arm had mostly healed while he was unconscious and they would be taken the casts off next week. Dave was slightly jealous before he remembered that his wrist had been rebroken, making it worse than it was before.

The met Ruth in the hallway, dressed in her work uniform. She pulled both boys into a hug, not caring that she didn't really know either of them.

"It's a miracle," she whispered, wiping a tear from her face. "My baby's awake! I knew he was a fighter, that's the only good quality he got from his father. Oh I'm just so happy!" She pulled the boys in for a second hug, causing them both to grin at her. "However, I have to go to work. Even with insurance, these hospital bills are going to cost me a fortune. I made Allie go home and relax for a little bit, can you two sit with Noah until someone gets back?"

Kurt glanced at Dave as if he was asking for permission. Dave shrugged before nodding his head.

"Oh thank you!" She pulled the boys in for a third hug before shoving them into the direction of her son's room.

Puck was sitting up in bed when they walked in. His leg was still suspended at the edge of the bed, and he still had multiple IV's and a heart monitor attached to him, but Kurt was glad to see the breathing tube was finally gone. No matter what else was wrong with Puck, the only Kurt hadn't been able to get over was the tube. When he heard footsteps, only Puck's eyes turned towards them since the halo and brace was keeping him from moving his head.

"Hey, guys," Puck said, his voice sounding rasp from misuse.

"You better not let Rachel hear you like that, she'll be after you about protecting your voice," Kurt joked, a small grin on his face. Puck laughed before groaning and growing completely still.

"Don't make me laugh, man. It still hurts." Kurt apologized before pulling Dave in to the room and leading them to the two chairs. "Well you look better, Karofsky."

"Wish I could say the same for you, man," Dave said, glancing at Puck once again.

"Yeah, well, shit happens I guess. Hey Kurt, do you think you could excuse Dave and I for a little bit. I kind of need to talk to him about a few things." Dave looked nervous but nodded to Kurt that it was ok. '_This might not end well_,' Dave thought as Kurt walked out of the room.

* * *

_**AN**__: The next chapter is wrote and should be up soon. I don't own the song, it's "For the First Time" by the Script. I keep picturing Max Adler singing it and I think he would be amazing at it. _


	15. Chapter 15

_I Don't Own Glee_

_

* * *

_

**Have Faith In Me: Chapter 14**

Dave watched Kurt leave the room before turning back to Puck. He knew the boy wanted to talk about Allie, and seeing how the jock couldn't really move Dave figured he might be safe for now.

"What did you say to her, man?" Puck finally asked after an awkward pause. Dave sighed, running his good hand over his face.

"I-I just kind of blamed her for everything, called her an attention-seeking slut, and yelled at her for having sex with you…" Dave trailed of, flinching at how horrible it sounded that way. "Before you kill me, I just wanted to say I feel horrible about it. I have a tendency of lashing out when things that really go my way. I mean, look at Kurt for an example. And that day was just so bad and everyone knew I was gay and that my dad beat the shit out of me and that Az was after my ass, and I just needed my best friend and she was off having sex with you. It's stupid, and I know she deserved some time to herself and that this hasn't been easy for her, either. And she has her own shit to deal with and I just kept piling all of mine on top of that. And then there's the fact that it's kind of my fault you're here. I mean she wouldn't have called you if I hadn't yelled at her…"

Dave trailed off, looking at his hands or his feet, anywhere that wasn't Noah Puckerman's face. He would never admit it out loud, but the badass jock's opinion had always mattered to him and the last thing Dave wanted to do was piss the boy off.

"Dude, it's okay. Have you been keeping this all in since the accident? That's not healthy man, I even know that." Dave raised his head and took in Puck's grin. He couldn't help but flinch as he saw the scar at the top of his head. This was the first time he'd seen it without a bandage and it really wasn't pretty.

"It looks bad, doesn't it?" Puck asked, suddenly very self-conscious. "Mom and Allie wouldn't let me see a mirror before they left so I have no idea. And they say I can't lift my arms above my shoulders yet so I can't even see by touch." Dave looked around the room before spotting a small mirror.

"If I let you see, you aren't going to freak out are you. Cause I don't want to get in trouble for that, dude. And they said that you were supposed to keep calm." Puck took a deep breath before meeting Dave's eyes.

"I won't freak out, I promise. Just show me." Dave sighed before lowering the mirror in front of the broken teen. Puck's eyes roamed around the mirrors surface as if he couldn't decide what to look at first. He noticed the bags under his eyes and that his face looked pale. He noticed the long scar that ran from his forehead up into his hair line. He was momentarily disappointed that they had had to shave his mohawk, but he couldn't see another way for them to stitch him up so he understood why.

"There's another scar around the side of your head that you probably can't see. After they got you stitched up they had to go back in because of all the swelling in your brain. It was pretty scary, dude. We thought you were going to die." Puck wanted to nod but remembered he couldn't move. He simply sighed and went back to looking into the mirror. His face looked smaller and he thought that's probably what happens when you're in a coma for close to a month. All in all he looked worse for wear.

Finally he let his eyes lock on the ring that was held to his head by screws. The skin was slightly red around the objects and he wondered momentarily how often the nurses had to clean those wounds to keep them from getting infected. He ran his good hand across the bulky brace spanning his chest before gripping a rod connecting the two in his fist. Closing his eyes to steady his breathing, he wondered how bad he looked when he first came in.

"We almost lost you. I mean, technically we did at least twice. Right after they brought you into the ER your heart stopped twice before they even took you upstairs to the operating room. They had to shock you to get it going again. It was scary, but all I could think of was keeping Allie from seeing it. She's probably mad at me for that, too, since I picked her up and ran with her." Puck smiled at his fellow jock before letting out a deep breath.

"I guess it could be worse. But I don't think I'm going to be better by football next year, which sucks." Dave nodded in agreement. He couldn't imagine not having football to take his mind off of things. "I know you're trying man, and I know you're sorry. I'll try to talk to Allie for you, okay?"

"Thanks, Puck. That means a lot. And thanks for standing up for me and stuff. It's nice to know that someone cares."

"Hey man, we're teammates. Of course I care. Besides, I remember how scared Kurt was when he came out of the closet and by that time almost everyone had already guessed. I can only imagine how scary it was for you when everyone was so sure you were straight. Has school gotten any better?"

"Umm, I guess. I mean it's kind of old news now. A lot of people talk about you and if you're getting any better, that kind of stuff. They only person still brining me up is Az, and he's not really bringing it up, just shoving me into lockers and stuff. Kind of like how I was with Kurt."

Puck smiled, wanting nothing more than to nod his head in agreement so he could stop talking. He throat was sore from that damn tube and no matter how much water he drank it didn't seem to feel any better.

"And you and Kurt?" He croaked, grinning when his friend started to blush.

"Nothing, yet. I mean I haven't really talked to him about it. Did you know he and Blaine broke up? Yeah," he said when Puck looked surprised. "The night before your accident. Turns out Blaine was the one who sold my story to Jacob. Kept telling Kurt it was so I'd be out of the picture so the two of them could be together forever. Kurt was furious. I obviously want to be with him, I just don't want to rush it."

"You should probably talk to him," Puck said with a knowing smile. The two boys laughed as Dave turned on the television. They sat watching some baseball game, neither one of them caring who one. The only thing that mattered were that maybe things were getting better.

* * *

Kurt walked into the waiting room where Finn told him he'd meet him. He had been looking at his phone when he ran into someone and quickly mumbled an apology while looking to see if the person was okay.

"Blaine?" He gasped, shocked to see his ex-boyfriend there in something other than his school uniform.

"Hey you," the Warbler whispered, trying to pull Kurt in for a hug.

"Get away from me!" Kurt said, pushing the boy away but keeping his voice low since they were in a hospital. "I don't want you near me or my family."

"I just want to talk Kurt, okay? I know I messed up. Please forgive me baby. I'm so lost without you." Blaine tried to give his best puppy dog face buy Kurt was having nothing of it.

"That's not going to work, Blaine," he growled. He pushed past the boy, smiling when Finn spotted him. The taller boy was getting up from his seat when Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling him to face him.

"Is this the way you like it then, huh? You like it rough, some guy to push you around. Never thought you'd be that type, but I guess if you're going after knuckle-head this all makes sense." Kurt squirmed against the hold, trying in vain to shake Blaine's grip off of him. He was sure he'd have bruises tomorrow.

"Let go, Blaine!" He pleaded, wishing Finn would get to him soon.

"I'm not letting you go with him!" Blaine exclaimed. "He's just going to hurt you!"

"Oh, like you haven't already done that. You've lied to me, you sold out my friends, and hey look you're physically hurting me right now! People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, Blaine."  
"You little bi-" Blaine's face was pure red at this point and he tightened his already intense grip on Kurt's small arm.

"Hey! Let go of my brother!" Finn yelled, pushing Blaine away from Kurt. Kurt stumbled slightly, rubbing his arm.

"Stay away from me, Blaine. Don't think I won't have Dad get a restraining order if you won't."

"Fine! Be with the dumb jock who probably can't even spell his own name! Don't come crying to me when he snaps and tries to kill you!" With that Blaine turned on his heel, stomping to the elevator.

"You okay?" Finn asked, steading Kurt when it looked like his legs were going to give out.

"Wow," the smaller boy said quietly. "He's crazy. Why hadn't I seen it before?" Both boys laughed slightly before heading to Puck's room. Finn offered to stay with the injured boy so Kurt could go home and lay down. Although the argument hadn't taken long, his altercation with Blaine had taken a lot out of him.

* * *

A week later brought on the start of Puck's physical therapy. His arm and leg had healed nicely and both casts were gone. At first the physical therapist would show him how to get up and lie back down without straining against the halo. She had given him a long list of things that he couldn't do, and Allie had laughed when he complained he couldn't have sex for at least another month.

"I wasn't planning on giving you any, anyway," She whispered into his lips as she kissed him. He glared at her for a second before smiling, knowing she probably knew best.

The second week a therapy showed Noah starting to walk around the halls. They had him leaning on a device that looked like a walker but had support higher up so he could stay up straight. Since someone always had to be with him while walking, Allie walked beside him her hand perched on the support band they had wrapped around his waist.

"So about Dave," Puck started, smirking when he heard Allie sigh. "I know, I know, you don't want to talk about it. But guess what, we are. It's been almost two months, you have to talk to him. He's your best friend, babe. The dude cares about you, like a lot. Yeah he fucked up, and yeah he deserved you being mad for a little while, but now you're just taking it to an extreme. Besides, I know the two of you are lost without each other."

Puck knew if he was able to turn his head he would see Allie chewing on her bottom lip. It was a nervous habit he had noticed her doing lately and he was constantly smacking her arm to bring her out of her thoughts. She sighed and Puck smirked, knowing he'd won this round.

"Fine. I know you're right. I kind of miss him anyway. Once we get you back to your room and back into bed I'll go see him. You're going to end up falling asleep anyway once we get back."

"Hey! You don't know that!" Puck said, pouting when Allie laughed at him. "Okay, yeah I'll probably go to sleep. This whole walking thing wears me out. You know, you don't have to walk me back. You can just go know, I'll be fine!"

"Do I really look that stupid, Puckerman?" She joked. "Now keep walking. I need to go talk to my best friend." Puck grinned. He knew he could change her mind.

* * *

_AN: There's probably only about one more chapter left. Maybe two if I do an epilogue. I hope you guys like this chapter, things are starting to look up and they're just going to get better!_


	16. Chapter 16

_I don't own Glee._

_

* * *

_

**Have Faith In Me: Chapter 15**

Dave was laying on his bed pretending to do his homework but really he was watching Kurt who was sitting cross legged at his desk. Dave watched as the smaller began sucking on the end of his pen before taking in a sharp breath before looking away. _'Is he aware of how hot that is?'_ Dave asked himself before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. _'You can do this, Dave. Just talk to him._'

"Hey-Hey Kurt? Can we talk for a little bit?" Dave asked, cursing himself for the slight stutter. Kurt turned and smiled at him.

"Just let me finish this last problem, okay?" Dave bit his lip but agreed. He was starting to second guess himself. Kurt wanted to be with him, right? He wasn't just going to deny him and make if awkward for the two to share a room, right? He was starting to panic when Kurt slammed his book shut and crossed the room to sit next to him.

"I, uh, wanted to talk to you about, um, about us." Dave stammered, ducking his head so he couldn't see Kurt's face. "I mean, I know you and Blaine just broke up and stuff, but you had said you'd wait for me to be out of the closet at school. Well I'm out now and I just thought maybe you and I could, um, we could, you know…." Dave trailed off feeling stupid.

Curiosity finally getting the best of him, Dave snuck a peek at Kurt's face. The diva had a huge smile spread across his face. In fact the boy looked like Christmas had come early that year.

"Finally!" He said with a laugh, practically throwing himself at the jock. "I've been waiting for you to pluck up the courage since the whole thing with your dad. I mean I obviously wasn't going to push you considering how horrible things were but I wasn't sure how much longer I could wait!"

Laughing along with the boy, Dave pulled Kurt closer to him for a tender kiss. He kept his casted hand at the smaller boy's waist, the other roaming across the boys back, around this his chest, and up close to his face. Kurt's hands were moving on their own accord, not staying anywhere long before exploring somewhere else on Dave's uncharted body. Finally they came to rest, one on the boy's chest, the other intertwined in his curly hair. Dave thought a moment about running his hands through Kurt's hair but thought better of it when he realized the smaller boy would probably kill him for messing up his hair. Smiling into the kiss, Dave pulled away slightly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," he grinned, causing Kurt to smile back. Dave quickly lay back onto the bed, pulling Kurt on top of him. Straddling Dave's waist, Kurt moved his lips from the kiss and began to make his way down Dave's neck. As Kurt began running his tongue along Dave's collar bone, the jock gasped and tightened his grip on Kurt's hips while throwing his head back.

"Oh my God, that's hot," he groaned, pulling Kurt back up to his lips. He ran his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip, jumping at the opportunity to enter when Kurt moaned.

"Davey? Mr. Hummel said you were down here, can we talk? I'm so- oh God. Awkward!" Allie gasped as she quickly turned around from the kissing boys.

"Shit, Allie!" Dave yelped, groaning at the loss of contact as Kurt quickly pulled away.

"I'll just let you two work things out," Kurt said with a smirk as he patted Dave's hip before making his way to the stairs. "Good luck, don't break anything!"

Dave closed his eyes for a minute before peeking up at Allie. While he had been dying to talk to her, he definitely hadn't expected her to walk in on him and Kurt. That was far too awkward for either of them. Clearing his throat he finally invited her to sit on the bed. She gave him a knowing smirk before saying "is it clean?" Dave groaned in embarrassment before throwing a pillow at her, missing by a mile. She laughed and Dave realized how much he had missed that sound.

"She what brings you here?" He asked, trying to play it cool. She laughed for a second before laying back on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean it and I shouldn't have been so hard on you. And truthfully? I missed my best friend. I'm sorry I've been such a bitch lately."

Dave was taken aback. He never expected Allie to apologize. He figured she would have accepted his and then brushed it off like nothing.

"I'm sorry too. I know you didn't deserve what I said. And I know none of this has ever been easy on you. I'm sorry for taking you for granted for so long. It wasn't till you were so mad at me that I realized how much I missed my best friend."

Allie smiled gently at him, reaching out for his hand. He grabbed hers and squeezed it, just like old times.

"So what's going to happen now?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well, I think we need to end out Facebook relationship," Dave joked, earning a snort from Allie. "But um, Kurt and I are officially together. And I know you and Puck are great together. Hell, maybe we could double date? Things at school are finally starting to die down. And Mr. Hummel was officially granted custody of my yesterday. I guess things are starting to finally look up."

"Well that took forever," Allie said with a grin.

"Have I ever told you how impressed I was by the fact you kept my secret for four years? Because I am. I don't even know how I kept my secret for four years," Dave said, hugging Allie close to him again.

"It's cause I love ya', " Allie said with a grin. "Know hush, let's just take a nap. Noah doesn't let me sleep much now that he has his phone back and isn't drugged out of his mind all the time." Dave laughed before yawning and cuddling close to the girl.

* * *

"Have I mentioned lately how stiff I am?" Puck asked as he and Dave walked around the halls of the hospital. He was going home in two days and could walk without any aid, although the hospital still required someone to be with him for liability reasons. He still got tired, but the doctor said it was his body's way of coping with the halo and helping him heal. Dave walked beside him, ready to catch him if needed.

"Oh only about twenty times today," Dave joked, smirking at his friend. The boys seemed to share a connection between Allie, and Dave found it was nice to have a guy best friend who wasn't an ass like Azimo. Dave had been coming to see Puck every day after school, walking with him during his physical therapy and just talking about things. Dave gave tips on how to woo Allie and Puck listened as Dave rambled on about how wonderful Kurt was.

"Do you think you can do me a favor? Mom said she needed help moving my bed around before I go home on Wednesday. Something about moving me downstairs for a while since it's safer. You can't fall down the stairs if you aren't allowed on the stairs," Puck mumbled, looking a little embarrassed to be asking for help.

"Yeah man, I'll head over there when I leave here. Did you want me to be here when you leave Wednesday? I said something to your mom already, but I thought my truck might be a little easier for you to get into than your mom's little car," Dave said, hoping not to embarrass the boy more. Puck stumbled slightly and Dave automatically reached out to grab the support band around his waist.

"That-that'd be great, man. And Dave? Thanks for being an awesome friend. I know we haven't always been that close, but I like this man."

"Right back at you," Dave said with a grin, steering the boy back to his room.

* * *

It was the last day of school. Originally, this was a day Dave had been dreading because this was the day he had planned to tell his secret. A secret that had ate at him for so long it completely changed who he was. But today, in Dave's opinion, was a great day.

Dave Karofsky being gay was now old news at McKinley High School, and it seemed as time went by, more people began to accept him for who he was. No one but his former best friend complained about having a gay guy on the football team. Now a day's people seemed to be more concerned that Puck had returned to school after being in the hospital for months. The boy wasn't up for full days of school, but he'd attend half day and take on-line classes for what he missed. Dave and Puck would meet up every couple days and just let off some steam. Dave liked having a real friend.

Dave smirked as he watched Allie help Puck out to her car. She smiled, raising a hand in greeting at him while Puck shouted "what's up, Dude?" down the hall way at him. After yelling back a quick "Nothing man," Dave leaned against his boyfriend's locker to wait for him. When Dave heard the door to the choir room open, he looked up with a grin on his face. The sunlight illuminating Kurt from behind made him look like an angel, and Dave found him more attractive than ever before.

"Hey babe," He whispered, pulling the boy close to him when the boy approached. He quickly kissed him on the lips before making his way down his neck. Kurt giggled, smacking him away.

"Stop, Dave! You know I hate PDA." Dave pouted, causing Kurt to laugh at him. Kurt cupped the taller boy's chin in his hand, grinning up at his boyfriend. "Things are finally okay now, aren't they?"

"Things are beyond okay. They're perfect." And Dave smiled when he realized how true those words were.

* * *

_**AN**: This is it except for a short epilogue. I hope you guys like it!_


	17. Chapter 17

_I don't own Glee_

_

* * *

_

**Have Faith In Me: Epilogue**

Dave grinned around his mouth guard as he tackled the opposing team's player away from Finn. The quarterback quickly passed the ball to Sam who wasn't being watched, and the blonde took off running for the end-zone to give McKinley a twenty point advantage. Dave had never felt more alive as he had on that football field that night. He had awesome friends, the entirety of the glee club accepted him, he had a true male best friend, Allie and him were as close as ever, and he had a boyfriend who loved him. And now he was on a winning football team, which was rare for McKinley. Dave felt like he was the king of the world.

One more play was set in motion as the clock started to tick down to zero, and Finn quickly took a knee as the clock ran out. The crowd was going wild in the stands, and the players were running around hugging and high fiving each other. Turning towards the stands he touched the #20 that was present on everyone's uniforms, a way to let honor Puck even if he couldn't be on the field, before pointing up to his best friend.

Puck's halo had been taken off two weeks before, but the doctors had him wearing a regular neck brace until he had gotten the strength in his neck back. Since the halo had been holding the whole of his heads weight, his neck wasn't ready for such a big task. Dave knew Puck missed football horribly. Allie had admitted the boy had cried when the doctor informed him there was no way he would be better before the season, and Dave couldn't say he blamed him. So Dave had vowed to play as rough as he could every game, just like Puck did. In a way, he was channeling Puck and winning for Puck. And he knew his friend appreciated it.

Grinning like a crazy person, Dave made his way towards the stands where Allie, Puck, and Kurt were waiting for him. Once he reached Kurt he quickly stooped to pull the boy into a hug, lifting him off the ground and making him squeal.

"Dave put me down!" Kurt complained. "You're all sweaty and gross!" Allie and Puck laughed as they watched the interaction.

"Been there, done that!" Allie said in a sing-song voice, making the group laugh again.

"David?" A voice asked behind him, and Dave couldn't help to freeze as his blood seemed to run cold. Turning he saw his father standing behind him, holding his hat in his hand. His father looked tired and his eyes a bit older. He nervously swayed from one foot to the other and looked like he was either going to run or pass out at any moment.

"Dad?" Dave gasped, not entirely sure if he should be afraid or not. His father took another step closer to him and Dave flinched out of habit. Although he was pretty sure his father wouldn't hurt him hear, he had always been afraid of his father and that probably wasn't going to change now.

"You were amazing out there, son," His father whispered, taking a step back when he realized how uncomfortable his son was. "I've never been so proud of you in my life. I-I'm so sorry for what I did. I'm so sorry for not accepting you. You have no idea how much your mother and I miss you. I don't regret anything more than letting you leave that day. You needed me and I couldn't pull my head out of my ass. What kind of father does that make me?"

Dave chewed on the inside of his cheek as he gazed over his father's shoulder. He wasn't sure if he should believe what his father was saying and he figured not making eye contact would make this easier to ignore. He felt Kurt squeeze his hand and he took comfort at the fact that the boy always stuck with him.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness, David, because I know I don't deserve it. I'm just asking you to let me still be in your life. I know you're happy living with the Hummel's, but I wouldn't be opposed to having you come back home. I-I want to make things right." Dave finally looked up at his father's face and was surprised to see tears running down the older man's cheek. That was all it took to have Dave launching himself at his father's arms. Shortly after, Mary and Grace appeared at the man's side, and Dave had never been so glad to see his little sister in his life.

"Oh Gracie," he mumbled into her hair as he lifted her off the ground. She squeezed him tight, tears running down her face.

"Are you coming home now, Davey?" She asked, childhood innocence shinning in her eyes.

Dave stood thinking for a minute. He looked at Kurt knowing that the boy couldn't help him in his decision. He closed his eyes before letting out a deep breath.

"Not yet, munchkin. Daddy and I have to work on some stuff before I can come back," Dave met his father's eyes and saw the man's tired face fall. "But maybe I'll start coming around more, how does that sound." His father gave him a small smile as he nodded. After hugging Grace and his mother again, Dave told them good bye before fallowing Kurt out of the bleachers.

"Well that was a shocker," Dave's boyfriend said, giving Dave a worried look. Dave simply smiled before taking Kurt's hand.

"Yeah. But I think things might truly be perfect now." He pulled Kurt into a deep kiss. Yep, definitely perfect.

* * *

_**AN**__: Okay guys, that's it! Thank you so much for all the kind reviews and I'm so glad you guys liked the story so much!_


End file.
